Para sempre e sempre
by Maarii
Summary: Ele mesmo a amando, a abandonou! ela estava gravida! ela não iria contar a ele e a familia dele a apoiou! a familia dele estava presente na vida dela e da criança! 4 anos depois ele volta, conquista a menina, mas será que vai reconquistar a mãe?
1. Chapter 1

_Olá amores! Bem como eu estou finalizando uma fic, comecei outra. Obriigada Natthy pelo apoio! Reviews por favoor!_

_xoxo_

---

Edward POV

Trabalhar em um grande hospital na Europa era o meu sonho, desde pequeno. Segui a carreira do meu pai, e tinha a mulher mais perfeita do mundo ao meu lado, Bella. Era incrível como ela mexia comigo, eu largaria tudo para ficar com ela.

A oportunidade de ir trabalhar na Europa, chegou! Mas eu não queria largar tudo, deixar tudo para trás, sair de Forks e ir para a Europa, era uma decisão difícil, especialmente por ficar longe da minha Bella, eu não tinha certeza se ela iria comigo

Decidi por mim mesmo deixá-la ficar, afinal eu a amava mais que tudo nesse mundo, e não queria fazê-la largar tudo para ficar comigo.

Mas eu era covarde, não conseguiria contar a ela, e hoje, é o dia em que o avião decola.

Eu a esperava na porta do nosso apartamento, para levá-la ao trabalho, como fazia todo dia, ela chegou maravilhosa como sempre.

- você está linda! – disse esticando a mão

- obrigada! – ela disse corando, eu adorava a ver assim

Entramos no meu carro, conversando como sempre, quando percebi, já tinha chegado em seu trabalho, ela já estava para descer do carro, quando eu segurei sua mão

- Bella espera! – a puxei pelo meu colo

- Edward o que houve? – ela parecia confusa

Era agora ou nunca, eu colei nossos lábios e num único beijo eu passei todos os sentimentos que existiam em mim, amor, confiança, segurança e principalmente a saudade que eu sentiria dela

- Bella – disse ofegante – me prometa uma coisa!

- qualquer coisa! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando

- nunca...por favor...nunca esqueça que eu te amo!

- eu também te amo! – ela me abraçou – mas eu preciso trabalhar! – disse rindo

Ela me deu mais um beijo, e saiu pela porta do motorista. Me deixando com a ultima visão da perfeição, ela entrando no edifício.

Dirigi correndo até em casa, para pegar as minhas coisas, sai dali carregando uma foto dela. Fui em direção ao aeroporto, ao encontro dos meus pais, irmãos e cunhados.

Minha irmã veio ao meu encontro, me abraçando com força

- Bella não vem? – perguntou Alice

- não, nós já nos despedimos!

Ela pareceu não se convencer daquilo, mas adiantei o máximo que podia as despedidas, já que odiava isso!

Entrei no avião, esperando que um dia Bella me perdoasse!

Bella POV

O dia passou correndo, como Edward faria plantão hoje, Ângela minha amiga me levaria em casa, só que acabei passando mal e ela me levou para o hospital, chegando lá, descobri que estava grávida do homem da minha vida. Não poderia estar mais feliz!

Fui para casa esperar Edward, só que acabei caindo no sono

Acordei no dia seguinte, sem ninguém ao meu lado, estranhei. Provavelmente ele estaria na casa dos pais.

Peguei meu carro e fui em direção à casa dos Cullen, era uma casa enorme para viver só Carlisle e Esme, mas foi lá que seus filhos foram criados.

Cheguei e toquei a campainha, Alice logo apareceu me abraçando

- hey Allie!

- entra Bella!

Fomos em direção à cozinha, onde estavam Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme e Carlisle tomando café.

- servida?

- claro! Reunião de família e ninguém me avisa !– disse fazendo todos rirem – cadê o Edward?

Depois que perguntei, um silencio mortal reinou dentro daquela casa, parecia que todos sabiam algo em que só eu não sabia

- Bella – disse Esme calmamente – você não sabe?

- de que? – todos se entreolharam – o que eu não sei?

- Bella! – disse Alice me abraçando – Edward...foi para Europa!

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando reorganizar meus pensamentos.

- não! cadê ele Alice!

- ele foi, Bella – dessa vez era Jasper, e eu sabia que ele não mentia

- ele não pode, ele não me disse nada! – eu olhava cada rosto, já tinha começado a chorar – quando foi isso! Porque ele não me disse

Eu comecei a me desesperar, me segurei na bancada para não desmaiar.

Edward era meu chão, meu céu e minha terra, meu apoio, meu melhor amigo, e ainda por cima o meu amor! Ele me disse ontem que me amava, como ele vai embora sem se despedir?

- Bella... – Rose tentou mas não tinha o que dizer

Ela deu a volta e me abraçou

- fica calma amiga!

- NÃO DÁ PRA TER CALMA - gritei

Eu a olhei com toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento, ela parecia assustada

- não dá pra ter calma – eu disse gaguejando – porque...eu to grávida!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi meus amores, nossa! Em um dia tanta review! Bem para aqueles que lêem " amor de verão" me desculpem pela demora, é que eu estou atrasando um pouco a fic para não acabá-la! Capitulo curtinho, mas explicativo. Obriigada!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

**Bella POV**

Eu estava no sofá da casa dos Cullen chorando, no colo de Alice. Ela tentava me acalmar e eu não conseguia

- Eu vou ligar para ele – disse Esme – ele tem que voltar!

- não! – eu consegui depois de muito tempo, me levantar – por favor, não! deixa ele ser feliz, não quero atrapalhar sua vida.

- Bella – Rose disse calma – o filho e dele também...

- não! o filho é meu... – disse soluçando – ele não pode saber dessa criança.

- Bella – disse Esme – você não está sendo justa, ele precisa saber

- tia, Alice e Rose...se fosse com vocês? Se o amor da sua vida te abandonasse, você correria atrás dele para dizer que está grávida

Esme se aproximou de mim, abaixou e me lançou o olhar mais materno que eu recebi dela, depois ela me abraçou forte

**Esme POV**

Não acreditei o que Edward tinha feito, ele que sempre pensava um milhão de vezes antes de agir, fez a maior burrada da sua vida.

Eu já cogitava em ligar para ele, só que Bella não queria. E me deu o argumento mais convincente que eu podia imaginar.

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei

- eu só vou te apoiar se você me prometer uma coisa – sussurrei em seu ouvido

- o que?

- não se afaste de nós. Nos deixe te ajudar a cuidar dessa criança.

Ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos, e me abraçou forte

- Obrigada! – ela continuava chorando

Bella conseguiu dormir no colo de Alice, depois de tanto chorar. Depois que eu expliquei a Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett, que não tinham entendido o motivo de eu apoiar a Bella, eles concordaram comigo.

Edward podia ser meu filho, mas eu estava agindo com o coração, e coração de mãe nunca se engana, eu poderia até estar cometendo o maior erro da minha vida, mas o que importava agora era a Bella e meu neto

Quando Bella acordou, nós resolvemos leva-la a casa de Charlie, para contar o que aconteceu.

Chegamos e fomos recebidos com imensa alegria por Charlie e Renée. Depois que contamos o acontecido, Charlie ficou irritado, mas conseguimos convence-lo de que tudo ficaria bem para Bella e a criança.

**Bella POV**

Fiquei na casa dos meus pais, afinal eu não iria quer voltar aquele apartamento tão cedo.

Fui para meu antigo quarto e sentei na cama.

Voltei a chorar, agora sozinha, eu poderia realmente desabafar tudo que eu estava sentindo

Pus a mão em minha barriga e comecei a fazer carinho nela

- Está tudo bem! – sussurrei olhando a barriga que ainda nem era formada – eu te amo muito, e tem muita gente que também te ama. Vai ficar tudo bem com a mamãe, meu amor! Não se preocupe, mamãe vai te dar tudo que você quiser!

Me abracei e deitei ainda chorando.

Eu teria o apoio da família dele, e da minha. Isso já basta

Sabia que ele não voltaria tão cedo, mas eu precisava dele ali, precisava do meu anjo!

E todo amor que eu sentia por ele, se tornou um ódio profundo, uma magoa cravada dentro do meu peito, e uma marca maravilhosa em minha vida...meu filho.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**Nanda Souza- **__Obriigada amore! Qe boom qe vc gostou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__Tadiinho dele! Ah, todo mundo erra, mas mesmo assim dá raiva! Xoxo_

_**Bruna**__- Obriigada! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Tsu- **__aiin qe bom! Mas eu estou com duas fics, e a vida off mordendo meu bumbum! Então fica meio difícil! Xoxo_

_**Milaa- **__Claro, eu não ia fazer uma oneshot, e terminar assim, sou má mais nem tanto! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__Ain Natthy qe bom qe vc gostou! Eu nem ia escreve-la, quer dizer, agora! Mas como vc tinha gostado da idéia eu resolvi adianta-la! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Juru**__- Por favor, não surta! Já não basta eu, qe tem umas fics interminadas qe eu fico imaginando o final, e ai enlouqueço! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**kika cullen- **__Qe bom qe vc gostou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Líla*- **__Aiin qe bom qe vc gostou! Contiinuando! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi amoores! Amei as revieews é serio! Esta fic não é muuito grande! E esse capitulo tambéém é pequeno! Mas era só para o nascimento da Nessie não passar em branco! Próximo Post vai ter Edward! xoxo_

**Bella POV**

Durante os nove meses de gestação, eu não parei um minuto sequer, se eu não estava trabalhando, estava fazendo algo em prol do meu filho, não sabia qual era o sexo, mas eu queria muito um menino.

Como eu fui promovida a gerente da empresa em que trabalho, recebia muito bem, para comprar um apartamento novo, mas próximo da casa dos meus pais, e dos Cullen.

Eu continuava muito mal por causa de Edward, apesar de estar despedaçada, o amor que eu sentia pelo meu filho, e o amor que eu estava recebendo da família dele e da minha, superavam qualquer mal que havia sido feito para mim, mas o ponto de ferida no meio do meu coração ainda estava lá, seu nome...Edward Cullen

Estava no trabalho, meus pais falavam que eu já deveria ter tirado licença maternidade, mas eu não queria ficar em casa, precisava de distrações. Digitando um relatório, comecei a me sentir molhada, olhei para baixo, minha bolsa tinha estourado...eu tinha começado a entrar em trabalho de parto

**Alice POV**

Estava no trabalho, quando minha secretária avisa que tinha uma ligação urgente para mim, a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça foi Bella.

- alo!

- alo, aqui é a Jannett, secretária da Bella é que...

- o que houve?

- a Bella acabou de ser levada para o hospital, ela entrou em trabalho de parto

- obrigada!

Bati o telefone na cara da mulher, peguei minha bolsa, e fui correndo para o hospital.

Dirigi mais rápido que o normal, liguei para Rosalie para avisa-la, ela estava a caminho, junto de Emmett e Jasper

Cheguei no hospital correndo, a recepcionista me informou onde Bella estava.

Rose chegou, logo depois os pais de Bella e meus pais. Só ouvíamos os gritos de Bella, já que só seus pais entraram na sala, até um lindo choro de criança.

Entramos todos, e lá estava Bella suada e com uma linda menina em seu colo

**Bella POV**

Uma menina, eu tenho uma filha, e é a criança mais linda do mundo. Eu já estava chorando, quando a tiraram do meu colo, chorei ainda mais.

Acabei adormecendo, assim que acordei vi que estavam todos que eu amo ali, me entregaram minha menina.

- Bella – disse Rose – qual vai ser o nome dela?

- eu achava que seria menino... mas é uma linda menina! E...eu queria homenagear os avós dela! – meus pais, Esme e Carlisle estavam com os olhos brilhando – então eu pensei em – disse pausadamente – Reneesme...Carlie...Swan – vi um pouco de desapontamento nos olhos dos pais de Edward – Cullen

terminei e vi um sorriso em Esme e Carlisle

- ela é linda, amiga! – disse Alice – eu tenho a sobrinha mais linda do mundo!

- só sobrinha? – perguntei, ela fez cara de desentendida – Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett, eu queria perguntar uma coisa!

- fala Bellinha! – disse Emmett sorrindo

- vocês querem batizar a Reneesme?

Só vi os olhinhos brilhantes de Alice, Rose estava chorando, Jasper sorria, e Emmett estava orgulhoso, afinal ele demonstraria que não era tão criança!

- Obrigada, obrigada! – Alice pulava no meu colo

- Alice, olha a menina! Posso pegá-la? – pediu Esme e eu a entreguei

- Ain... Bella eu estou tão feliz!

- desde que você não estrague a minha filha comprando um bilhão de roupas para ela! Eu fico tão feliz quanto você! – ela riu e me abraçou.

**---**

**gente não poderei responder as reviews hoje, senão não dava pra postar! Quem é cadastrado eu mando uma Mp, quem não for eu respondo no próximo!**

**Xoxo**

**Marii**


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá chuchus! O próximo capitulo eu já escrevi só falta editar! Espero qe gostem!_

_xoxo_

**4 anos depois...**

**Edward POV**

Os quatro piores anos da minha vida, passei no lugar mais lindo do mundo, mas aquela beleza não fazia sentido sem o meu Sol, minha Bella. Tentei diversas vezes entrar em contato com ela, mas nunca conseguia, meus pais diziam que ela estava bem, porém eu sentia que havia uma ponta de mentira naquilo.

Eu já tinha agüentado demais, então resolvi voltar a Forks, esperando que Bella me perdoasse.

Embarquei no avião, da Itália para o fim do mundo, chegaria logo pela manhã, para fazer surpresa aos meus pais, eu iria direto para a casa deles. Ficaria um tempo lá até ter uma casa.

**Bella POV**

Estava no inicio da noite, iria levar Reneesme para a casa dos avós paterno. Minha menina era incrível, tinha os olhos da mesma cor chocolate que os meus, era tão bonita quanto Rosalie e Jasper, tinha as covinhas iguais à do Emmett, o jeito hiperativo igual da Alice, seus cabelos eram lisos com cachos perfeitos nas pontas de um castanho acobreado. Ela era simplesmente perfeita.

- Nessie! – a chamei pelo apelido – vamos, meu amor!

- calma, mamãe! – ela gritou do quarto dela – eu to arrumando as minhas coisas

- mas pra que você vai levar tanta roupa se você já tem lá!

- mamãe, eu vou sair, com a tia Alice, vai que eu acho um namorado por lá! – revirei os olhos

Fiquei pensando, o que Edward falaria disso...

- mamãe...MAMÃE! – acordei dos meus pensamentos e vi Nessie sorrindo – vamos?

- Claro!

Descemos para a garagem do prédio, e encontramos Jacob no elevador.

- hey Bella! – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha – e ai Nessiezinha! – eles bateram as mãos

- hey tio Jake! – respondeu Nessie

Jake e Nessie se davam muito bem, ele me ajudou muito a cuidar dela, apesar de sua esposa, Leah, me odiar muito no inicio disso tudo, ela se encantou por Nessie. Nós dizíamos que quando Nessie crescesse iria acabar casando com o filho deles, Jacob Jr.

- vocês vão aonde? – ele perguntou quando entramos na garagem

- to levando a Nessie para a casa dos avós!

- ah...ia te pedir uma carona, mas esquece!

- La Push?

- sim, estou indo visitar meu pai, e não quero ter que voltar aqui para buscar Leah e o Jake!

- eu te levo, entra ai.

Conversamos a viagem inteira, toda vez que eu e Jake falávamos do filho dele, Nessie ficava corada, igualzinha a mim.

Cheguei à casa dos Cullen, sempre sentia uma pontada no peito, mas minha filha estava ali, então a dor não era tão forte

Toquei a campainha, Emmett atendeu

- Oi Emm!

- Bellinha! Nessie!

Ele nos abraçou e nos empurrou para dentro de casa

- Bella! – Esme me abraçou – que saudades! Ah meu Deus! A minha netinha está enorme! – ela abraçou Nessie – como você está meu amor?

- bem, vovó! – ela deu um sorriso torto lindo.

Cumprimentei todos,e fiquei conversando um pouco. Fui embora cedo, já que no dia seguinte ficaria trabalhando até tarde, e como hoje era o primeiro dia de férias da Nessie, eu tiraria férias também, para passar mais tempo com ela

- obrigada Esme! – disse – se meus pais não estivessem viajando eu não iria incomodar!

- que isso Bella! – Carlisle respondeu – nós amamos ficar com nossa netinha! Não é incomodo algum!

- obrigada! – disse mais uma vez – Nessie, eu já vou amor – dei um beijo na sua testa – Alice, nada de estragar a minha filha!

Ela riu e eu me despedi de todos.

Cheguei em casa cansada, acabei dormindo logo, lembro de ter sonhado com um lindo anjo chegando.

Acordei, tomei meu banho, meu café e fui trabalhar. Iria buscar Nessie mas tarde

**Edward POV**

Tinha dormido a viagem inteira, quando cheguei a Forks, peguei um táxi e fui direto para a casa dos meus pais.

Chegando lá, toquei a campainha e Alice atendeu pulando no meu colo

- Aaaaah! – ela gritou – você está aqui! – ela me apertou mais forte – eu senti tanto a sua falta mongol!

- eu também, tampinha! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha rindo

- Alice – era a voz da minha mãe – quem é que está... – quando ela me viu, também se jogou no meu colo deixando escapar algumas lágrimas

Falei com todos os outros, sabia que eles estariam na casa dos meus pais, afinal era uma rotina da família Cullen ir todo sábado tomar café e almoçar lá. Recebi algumas ameaças, de que se eu fosse embora, iriam me buscar pelos cabelos, prometi que nunca mais iria.

Todos voltaram à cozinha para terminar o café, me juntei a eles, quando eu vi uma linda menina, ela me lembrava alguém, tinha cabelos cacheados cor de cobre e os olhos chocolates.

Ela sorria para mim, de uma maneira linda, não tive como não sorri de volta. Ela desceu da cadeira e se aproximou de mim.

- oi! – ela disse sorrindo

- olá – me abaixei para ficar na mesma altura que ela, de certo modo, a garota me fascinou – posso saber quem é você?

Ela riu – eu sou Reneesme, mas pode me chamar de Nessie, e você? – ela fez biquinho igual à Alice, eu ri

- eu sou o Edward! – sorri

- você é filho da vovó? – ela apontou para minha mãe

vovó? Como assim, vovó?

- sou sim, e você?

- não eu não sou filha da vovó! – pelo visto ela andava demais com o Emmett – eu sou filha da minha mãe!

- e eu posso saber quem é sua mãe?

- é a Bella.

**respondendo as reviews:**

**do capitulo 2:**

_**LáH**__- espero qe vc goste deste capitulo! xoxo_

_**Tsu- **__obg! Eu estou tentando o Maximo qe posso! Espero qe goste! Xoxo_

_**Pandora- **__aaaah! Vc não é a única qe pediiu! Enfim...sem Tanya! Mto sofrimento pra uma Bella só! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__obg florzinha! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__aah! Não mta maldade pro nosso Edziinho hot! Ele vai sofrer, mas não tanto! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Miih...Cullen- **__obriigaada! Fico feliz por vc ter gostado! Contiinuando! Tambéém amo minha mããe, mas a titia Esme é Mara *-*! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__aaaah! Sabe qe eu te adoro, né! Vc vem me acompanhando desde a outra fic, e fico feliz de vc está gostando de outra historia minha! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Do capitulo 3:**

_**Juru-**__ éé a Nessiezinha é feliiz! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Miih...Cullen- **__aaah! No próximo você vai ver as palhaçadas do Emmett, só posso dizer duas coisas " fantasias e fast food"! maais não fica ansiosa porqe eu já escrevi só falta revisar! Xoxo_

_**Dani- **__aah! Obg! Se vc quiiser dá uma olhada nas minhas favoritas, tenho certeza qe vc vai gostar! Xoxo_

_**Paah Mary Von Black**__**- **__Oh! __A pedidos, Edziinho hot aqui! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__postaando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Obg! Vc lendo outra fic miinha fico muito feliiz! Postaando! Xoxo_

_**Maluh Weasley Hale- **__obg! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Sophi s2- **__obg! Fico feliiz por vc ter gostado! Xoxo_

_**Nanda Souza- **__Obriigada, fico feliiz por vc ter gostaaado! A reação do Eddie vai ser...digamos qe interessante! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__HSAUSHAUSHAU! Calma qe a gente ama o Eddie! Vc ainda vai gostar dele! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__Obg Natthyy! Adiantei bastaante hein! Vou começar a escrever capiitulo novo da outra fic, por qe vou ficar a semana toda de prova! :S! contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Lu a. Cullen .-. – **__Nesse capiitulo! Contiinuando! xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Olá chuchus! Como estão? Bem titia Mari está cheia de problemas, semana de provas entrando entãão é tchau tchau pc, traduzindo só vou poder postar as duas fics na sexta! Nãão me matem por favor! Mas eu preciso passar de ano, e nesse capiitulo, é só para vocês saberem a reação do Edward._

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

**Edward POV**

Como? A minha Bella! não, se ela tem filha...quer dizer...que ela está casada, ela seguiu em frente, e eu a perdi! Não, isso não pode está acontecendo, olhei para os meus pais, que estavam em choque e depois para a Nessie

- você é tão bonita quanto a sua mãe! – passei a mão pelo seu rosto

- eu sei! – ela sorriu, também andava demais com Rose – obrigada!

Ela voltou a se sentar e acabou de comer

Chamei minha irmã na sala para conversar

- ela...ela ta...casada? – aquilo me doeu

ela parecia aliviada – não – respondeu – mas você sabe muito bem, que a perdeu, não sabe?

- eu..eu não queria...eu a amo!

- por favor Edward, não me venha com seus lamentos...nem uma despedida...acho que Bella não merecia tanta desconsideração!

- eu..eu...

- ALICE – alguém gritou da cozinha

Ela foi embora, e eu sentei no sofá colocando o rosto nas palmas das mãos, as lagrimas vinham constantemente.

Senti uma mão pequena e quente no meu braço, olhei para o lado e estava lá a filha linda do meu anjo.

- oi – ela disse sorrindo

- oi!

Nós conversamos um pouquinho e eu estava cada vez mais maravilhado com ela.

- sabe, eu gostei de você! – ela disse rindo

- eu também! Muito!

- já que você é filho da vovó, eu posso te chamar de tio?

Não sei o que aconteceu, mais eu senti uma dor imensa com Nessie me chamando de tio

- claro! – não tinha como dizer não para aquela menina

- vamos Nessiezinha! – chamou Emmett

- claro tio! – ela levantou – tchau tio! – e me deu um beijo na bochecha

- aonde vocês vão – perguntou Alice

- surpresa, tia!

- vai deixar sua preferida sem saber? – ela fez biquinho

- hei! Eu estou aqui! – disse Rose

- sim! Vamos tio Emmett!

Eles saíram, eu fiquei matando a saudade de todos, Rose estava grávida de seis meses e descobri que eu seria o padrinho, fiquei feliz

- mãe! – comecei – por que Nessie te chama de avó?

- ela gosta! – minha mãe respondeu um pouco nervosa

- hm...

Emmett e Nessie voltaram com varias sacolas imensas, nós estávamos almoçando quando eles chegaram

- o que vocês trouxeram? – perguntei

- fantasias! – disse Nessie

- por que?

- deixa de ser curioso, Edward! – respondeu Emmett – mais tarde você vai saber.

O fim da tarde foi chegando, uma chuva forte típica de Forks começou a cair, Nessie me conquistava cada vez mais.

Ela, Emm e Jasper foram colocar as fantasias, não sei para que.

A campainha tocou e eu fui atender.

**Bella POV**

Consegui terminar meu trabalho antes do previsto, então só me restava buscar Nessie, já estava no fim da tarde, quando cheguei à casa dos Cullen.

Estava chovendo forte, que meu cabelo ficou todo molhado assim que desci do carro. Estava protegida pela marquise, enquanto esperava alguém abri a porta.

Esperava qualquer pessoa, mas não ele, não meu anjo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria abraçá-lo, eu queria sair correndo dali.

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**P- **__SHASUHAUSHAU! Quem não ama a Nessie? Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Pandora- **__obriigada! Fico feliiz qe vc tenha gostado! Xoxo_

_**Tsu- **__obg! Todoo mundo qer! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Maluh Weasley Hale- **__caaalma calma, porque eu sou imprevisível, eu muudo o capiitulo de ultima hora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Líla*- **__obg! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Dannye- **__tambéém acho, contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Juru- **__descuulpa, mas a vida off ta crueel, só vou poder entrar sexta, só entrei agora para mandar um site para miinha amiga e aproveitar para postar, me descuulpe mesmo! Espero qe vc goste! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__Desculpaa Natthy, maas é qe aqui ta uma confusãão só! Eu to estuudando muuito, ou dormindo ou estuudando, enfim... mas sexta feira eu juro qe posto! As duaas fics! Me desculpe mesmo! Contiinuando, espero qe vc goste! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Obriigada! Tomara qe vc goste desse capiitulo, e poor favor não me mate pelo fiim dele! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Kah Reche- **__desculpa, noouss! Você leeu três vezes? Qe liindo *-*! Adoorei saber disso, contiinuando! Descuulpe pelo fim deste! Xoxo_

_**Dani- **__ USAHAUSHAUSHAUSH! A reação dele nooum é esta! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**LáHVial- **__descuulpa, maais agora só sexta! Semana de prova é o inferno! Contiinuando! Desculpe por terminar assim! Xoxo_

_**Nanda Souza- **__descuulpa! Juro qe nãão qero qe vc tenha um treco! Esse capiitulo tambéém é bem curtiinho, mas nãão dá pra postar maais rápido, ou eu posto assim ou fico mto tempo sem posta, só volto na sexta! E maais uma vez desculpe! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__Esse capiitulo eu só iria postar sexta, maas eu consegui um tempinho para vir aqui! O próximo só sai na sexta desculpe! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Miih...Cullen- **__espera...espera! contiinuando! Amo a Nessie tambéém! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__qee boom qe vc gostoou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__ASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Poow Jake Jr namoradiinho da Nessie, papai vaai acabaar morrendo! E cara apesar dela ter essa idade, titio Emmie pode estragaar a criança, apesar de eu achar qe a Alice é a pior! Contiinuando! Xoxo._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok! Gente me desculpa pela demora, vidinha pessoal veio morder meu lindo bumbum! O capitulo não ta muito grande, não, mas é qe ta tãão boniitinho! Espero qe gostem!_

_Xoxo_

_---_

Não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles lindos olhos verdes

Ele estava lindo, como sempre, seu cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal

Seus olhos explodiam felicidade, e uma coisa que eu não queria acreditar...saudade.

- mamãe – Nessie me tirou da fantasia daqueles malditos olhos, chegando na porta da casa – que bom que você chegou! – ela beijou o meu rosto – vem!

Me puxou para dentro, quando o meu corpo encontrou com o dele, senti uma corrente elétrica passando por nós.

Estávamos chegando na sala, vi o rosto de Alice, que estava com um sorriso amarelo, abaixei a cabeça assentindo. Foi ai que eu vi, Nessie estava vestida de hambúrguer

- filha – disse – por que você está vestida assim? – ela riu, quando apontou para Emmett vestido de Milkshake – por que isso não me surpreende?

Encostei na parede para tentar me acalmar

- vem tio – chamou Nessie puxando Emmett – vamos chamar o tio Jasper

os dois subiram as escadas apostando corrida.

Senti um puxão na cintura, que me levou para o hall de entrada

- Bella – Edward disse olhando nos meus olhos – Bella...eu...

- o que? Veio esfregar na minha cara o quanto se divertiu na Europa?

- não seja absurda!

- acho que você não tem o direito de exigir nada de mim. – tentei voltar para a sala

Ele segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos

- me solta – eu cuspi as palavras, fechando os olhos, sentindo o prazer das suas mãos em meu rosto e nojo dele – agora!

- você...me esqueceu? – desviei o olhar

A verdade é que eu não tinha o esquecido, ele estava no meu coração, todos os dias de minha vida

- porque eu não te esqueci – sua mão foi para a minha cintura, enquanto ele sussurrava em meu ouvido – eu ainda sinto a mesma coisa por você! Eu te amo, minha Bella

Ele se aproximou da minha boca, as lágrimas presas começaram a escapar pelo meu rosto, eu virei o rosto quando os lábios dele encostaram no canto da minha boca

- pára! – respondi

- Bella...

- quatro anos, Edward – consegui dizer o nome dele derramando todo o sentimento de dor que eu estava sentindo naquela hora e em todos esses anos – quatro anos, e você nem sequer se despediu de mim?

- eu sinto muito Bella!

- sentir não muda o que você fez!

- se eu pudesse voltar atrás...eu juro...

- mas você não pode! – sussurrei e sai dos seus braços

Cheguei na sala, limpando as lagrimas e sentando ao lado de Alice

- amiga – ela me abraçou – eu juro que eu não sabia que ele viria!

- tudo bem, a casa é dele também!

Nessie, Emmett e um Jasper vestido de batata frita desceram as escadas se posicionando em frente ao guitar hero cada um, respectivamente.

- quando vocês vão contar o motivo das fantasias? – perguntou Rosalie

- bem... – respondeu Emmett olhando para a Nessie e para o Jasper e voltando a olhar para a Rose – nós queríamos formar uma banda.

- e...

- o nome da banda seria Fast Food Rocks! – respondeu Jasper – então nós tocamos vestidos de Fast Food, mas estamos em fase de guitar hero, depois passamos para a garagem, abrimos o show da Britney e nos tornamos uma banda famosa

Nesse momento todos da casa, com exceção de Emmie, Nessie e Jazz, estavam com a boca aberta.

- olha – Esme quebrou o silencio – Bella, eu já achava que você deveria proibir Nessie de andar com o Emmett, agora também com o Jasper.

- eu estou pensando seriamente em fazer isso. – respondi enquanto eles começavam a tocar

Não era por nada não, mas a minha menina arrebentava no guitar hero, inclusive Emmett que era viciado naquilo.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward assisti-la tocando, aquela foi uma das melhores sensações que eu senti. toda vez que ela se dava bem ele sorria, e era para ela, para a nossa filha

Ele percebeu que eu o fitava, me mandando um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego, desviei o olhar e senti meu rosto queimando.

Fiquei até tarde conversando com Rose, sobre seu filho, ela também não sabia qual era o sexo, queria surpresa.

Quando vi já eram 22:30h, Renesmee já deveria estar cansada.

- vamos filha?

- só mais um pouquinho, mamãe!

- pelo visto alguém acordou tarde! – ela me mandou um sorriso lindo

O telefone tocou e Carlisle foi atender, fui até a janela e vi que estava tudo alagado, a chuva só aumentava, fiz uma careta ao ver aquilo.

- pelo visto ainda odeia chuva – aquela voz melodiosa estava de novo perto do meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar

Olhei para trás e dei um meio sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

- Bella – disse Carlisle – a estrada daqui está derrapante, pediram para que não saíssemos de casa, não se importa de dormir aqui, não é?

Assenti com a cabeça

Dormir na mesma casa que Edward, acho que posso agüentar

- não se importa de dividir o quarto com o Edward, não é? – ele deu um sorriso amarelado – Nessie já está dormindo.

Como nunca deixei de levar Nessie na casa dos avós, Esme fez questão de fazer um quarto só para ela, que era o antigo quarto de hospedes.

Uma noite não faria mal a ninguém, afinal, não esperaria vê-lo muito.

- tudo bem! – eu disse

- nós já vamos dormir – continuou Carlisle – Alice deixou uma roupa para você. Boa noite.

- eu também já vou – disse – obrigada!

Sai da sala e fui em direção ao quarto de Edward, a tanto tempo que eu não entrava lá.

As coisas continuavam no mesmo lugar, a primeira coisa que meus olhos bateram, foi a foto de cabeceira, eu e ele juntos, na época em que éramos amigos, e estudávamos juntos.

Entrei no banheiro, tomei meu banho, coloquei o baby doll azul simples que Alice tinha me dado, era um short e uma camiseta

fui ao quarto de Nessie desejá-la boa noite, mas esta estava no décimo quinto sono, voltei ao quarto e ele estava lá, deitado, sem camisa, só com uma calça de moletom, lendo um livro.

Peguei o travesseiro e o cobertor e fui em direção ao sofá

- hey – ele disse se levantando – aonde você vai?

- dormir.

- Bella...deita na cama.

- não

- eu durmo no sofá

- a cama é sua.

- então dorme comigo

Maldita hora que eu fui olhar para aqueles malditos olhos verdes, fui em direção a cama e me joguei.

Ele apagou a luz e se deitou ao meu lado.

---

**Gente mil desculpas mais eu não poderei responder as reviews, acabei machucando meu pulso na educação física hoje, e ta doendo demaais! Ta difícil de escrever! Quem é cadastrado eu responderei por MP amanhã!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Meus amores! Muuito obriigada de coração...eu estava com o capiitulo escrito no domingo, e tava muuito cansada, não deu pra postar...ai segunda vem o acidente na educação fisica..ou seja! A fic atrasa, eu recebi tanto pedido de melhoras, qe eu fiquei feliiz! Gente eu tenho prova daqui a duas semanas...então é capaz de semana qe vem eu demorar um pouquin...mas eu estou muuito feliz! Aconteceu coisas maravilhosas esses dias e...ah! eu to feliiz..obg amores!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

---

Como o sono demorou a chegar, fiquei analisando o quarto. Que saudade eu tinha dali!

Fiquei tocando a foto com cuidado, ele estava tão lindo, passei a mão pela foto, sentindo minhas memórias invadirem a mente

- Eu também amo essa foto! – ele disse parecendo ler meus pensamentos – você está linda!

Ele passou a mão pelo meu braço, parando em cima da minha mão.

- eu senti tanto a sua falta, minha Bella!

Eu adorava quando ele me chamava assim, minha Bella! era tão perfeito como saia de sua boca

- você não sabe o que eu não daria para te ter de volta! – sussurrou em meu ouvido

Ele passou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me virou de encontro a ele.

O sorriso torto estava lá, naquele rosto perfeito.

Sua boca se aproximou da minha puxando para um beijo perfeito.

Eu sabia que lutar seria inútil, pois o que eu mais queria era está ali o beijando.

Ele me puxou para cima, me beijando intensamente... As vezes brotava um sorriso dele entre os beijos

Suas mãos passavam displicentemente pelas minhas costas até chegar a minha coxa, só que eu exitei.

Percebi o quanto errado era aquilo, e o quanto me machucaria depois.

Sai do seu colo, como se nada tivesse acontecido e deitei ao seu lado chorando

- Bella!? – ele perguntou confuso

Eu não respondi, tentei secar as lágrimas para não soluçar, mas foi em vão.

- me desculpe – ele disse

Ele me abraçou e beijou o meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar.

***

Acordei e percebi que não tinha ninguém ao meu lado, será que tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite foi um sonho? Duvido!

Percebi que ainda chovia forte, as estradas ainda deveriam estar fechadas, Alice tinha deixado uma blusa azul de manga comprida e uma calça jeans para mim.

Tomei um banho, amarrando meu cabelo de qualquer jeito, sai do quarto e fui acordar Nessie

Na porta do quarto da minha filha, meu anjo a observava com um sorriso bobo, eu estava tão feliz com aquilo... parecia que ele a amava, e isso me deixava completa.

- bom dia! – eu disse

ele se assustou com minha presença, logo assim que me viu, deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego

- bom dia! Dormiu bem?

- sim

Olhei para dentro do quarto e vi Nessie parecendo ter um sono muito gostoso

- ela é linda Bells – ele disse – ela é tão linda quanto você!

Eu abaixei os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas

- obrigada – disse num sussurro

- por favor! – ele segurou o meu rosto – me dá uma chance de explicar o motivo de eu ter ido embora...depois você tira qualquer conclusão! Mas me deixa explicar o quanto eu te amo!

Eu estava quase sedendo quando Alice aparece.

- bom dia! – ela disse

- bom dia! – Edward e eu respondemos juntos.

Ele logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e sorriu

- Bells! – disse Alice – preciso de você! Vem me ajudar!

Ela me arrastou até seu antigo quarto, onde tinha dormido com Jasper, trancou a porta e ficou me encarando

- eu não sei o que fazer! – disse sincera escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – por um lado, eu não quero sofrer com a presença dele...por outro, eu sinto que foi uma injustiça afastá-lo de Nessie.

- amiga! – ela estava com lágrima nos olhos – eu...eu não sei o que te responder! Eu to me colocando no seu lugar, e... – ela desabou e me abraçou – Bella, não faz isso pelo Edward...conta pela Nessie! Ela tem o direito de saber do pai

Respirei fundo três vezes

- eu vou contar!

---

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Dani-**_ só você? Eu tambéém! Ficariia grudada por um bom tempo em seu pescoço! USHAUSHAUSHAUSH! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Yourfriend- **_não voou parar! Só deixa eu entrar de férias, ai você vai ficar cheia de tanto capitulo! contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Vitoria Sheba- **_ebaa leitoora nova! Ta gostando? Se tiver idéias é só me aviisar, eu do crééditos! Contiinuando! E eu melhoreei do meu pulso..obg! xoxo_

**Gabi-b- **_UASHUSHAUSHASUHAUSHAUSHAU! Nãão! O Edward nessa fic é meio lentiinho, mas eu não posso dizer o qe vai acontecer com os dois porqe será surpresa! SHUAUSAHSUAHSUA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine- **_aain! __Qe boom qe voc gostoou! Espero qe voce goste desse tambéém! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Miih...Cullen- **_ASUHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSAUS! __Só o Emmett já é uma maravilha..imagina de milkshake! Espera...espera...e espera, porqe a miinha imaginação é muuito fértil e ainda tem muuita coisa pela frente! Meu pulso melhorou siim! Obg! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Juru- **_SUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUHS! Descuulpa maais suspense qe é bom! Aaah, e pára qe você tambéém faz suspense com suas fics! Ausdhushaushaushas! Desculpe a demora...meu pulso melhorou siim, já dá pra digitar..obg! continuando! Xoxo_

**Alice Carolina Cullen- **_USHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Amoo o Emmie! __Bells e Edward qe bom qe vc gostoou! Espero qe goste desse...SASASAYSAUSHAHSUAHSUASHAU! contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Pandora-**_ aah pára! Maais ele é liindo do mesmo jeito! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Joyce Flexa- **_qe boom qe você ta gostaando! Fico muuito feliiz! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Maluh Weasley Hale- **_ée maais já passou, vou poder escrever logo!contiinuando! xoxo_

**Mia995- **_SHAUSHAUSAUHSAUSHAUSHAU! Eu tiive a um tempão a idéia da banda..agora com a liinha de tempo saiu na hora! __Eu ri escreveendo =D! aah! Dr. Deliicia sabe como alegrar o filhiinho *-*! SHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAH! __Qe boom qe voce gostoou! Espero qe voce goste desse capiitulo, eu o escrevi com uma mão só! O.o olha o qe não faço por vocês! Ninguéém resiiste aqueles olhos lindos verdes...melhor! ninguém resiste ao Edward por inteeiro! __USHAUSHASUA! __Obg.. quando eu melhorei do pulso eu postei a miinha outra fic qe estava mais qe atrasada..então eu to variando, um capitulo de amor de verão outro de para sempre e sempre...ai vem os acidentes e uma vai parar! Miil desculpas pela demora! Deixa só eu entrar de férias qe vai ter capiitulo sobrando aqui! __USAHUASHA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**tatianne beward- **_desculpa pela demora! Espeero qe goste desse capitulo...obg! meu pulso melhoroou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Sunshine****- **_contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Nanda Souza- **_AAAAH! Descuulpa pela demora..mas é sério miinha vida ta muuito enrolada. Como eu tenho prova daqui a duas semanas eu tirei essa semana de férias..iria escrever vários capítulos...mas com miinha sorte grande! Machuuquei a mão, enfiim quando eu entrar de férias, postarei praticamente todos os dias! Fico muuito feliz qe você tenha gostado! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**BRUNA- **_aain..eu sei odeio me machuucar! O capiitulo já estava digitado no domiingo, só qe eu estava com muito sono e disse qe postaria na segunda feira...ai acabei me machucando e não deu pra responder as reviews! Qe boom qe você ta gostaando! Espero qe goste do decorrer da fiic! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Kah Reche-**_ ée! Você vai entender durante o decorrer da fiic! Qe boom qe você gostou! __Meu pulso está melhoor obg! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Mary- **_qe boom qe voc tá gostando! __Eu melhorei siim obg! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Beella Culleen****- **_AUHSUAHSAHSAUSHAU! Pode deixar..atualiixando o capitulo hoje, espero qe goste! __Sobre amor de verão, eu atualizei esses dias…e eu ameei aqele capiitulo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**josellyn cullen****- **_Obg! __Já melhoorei do puulso! Qe bom qe voc ta gostaando, fico muuito feliiz! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**polly- **_obg! Fico felliiiz qe tenha gostaado!contiinuando! xoxo_

**Natthy- **_USHAUSHAUHSAUHSAUHSUAHS! Cara eu imagiinei aquela crianciinha linda com uma roupiinha de hambúrguer..eu tiive qe colocar na fiic! Amiiga postei amor de verão esses diias...espero qe goste das duas! E eu vou morrer se eu não ler sua fiic! AHSUAHSAUSH! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Lu A Cullen .-.**** – **_OBG! __Já melhoreei do pulso! Nãão morre nãão senão voc não pode contiinuar lendo! SUHAUSHAUSHAUSHA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Mariane- **_hohoho! Espeero qe goste desse capiitulo…acho qe nãão foi muuito bem o esperado! Maais eu gostei! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Bells C- **_SUHAUSHASHAUSHAS! Vou ter qe te matar de curiosiidade, por qe eu não planejo a fic...só algumas parte, mas quando eu estou com vontade de digitar, começo e não paro! Contiiinuando! xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Olá meus amores! Nossa eu estou adorando escrever essa fic! No final tem enquete, não poderei responder reviews porqe eu to morrendo de sono! O qe acontece, semana qe vem eu entro em provas então eu adiantei essa fic! Para quem lê amor de verão, eu estou muito triste porqe está acabando, então só será postada depois de sexta! Esse capitulo, pode não ter ficado muito bom, porqe escrevi em uma hora!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

_---_

**Bella POV**

Aquela era a decisão certa a se tomar, eu podia dar tudo a Renesmee, mas eu não poderia substituir o lugar do pai.

A única coisa que me assustava, era a decisão de Edward, ele poderia me odiar e tudo mais, mas eu não sabia se ele rejeitaria Nessie.

- Alice! – disse ainda chorando – e se ele rejeitá-la?

- ele não vai, Bells! Mas se isso te deixa mais tranqüila, fale com ele longe dela

- tudo bem!

Respirei fundo três vezes, levantei da cama e sai do quarto

Edward não estava mais na porta do quarto de Nessie, e sim dentro, conversando e rindo com ela

Encostei na porta sorrindo, quando Renesmee me viu.

- Mamãe!

- Bom dia meu amor! – entrei no quarto sentando do lado de Edward – dormiu bem?

- dormi sim! – ela sorriu – mamãe! Você sabia que a vovó tinha outro filho?

- sabia sim, meu anjo!

- e por que você não me contou que eu tinha outro tio?

Aquilo acabou comigo, a vontade de dizer " ele não é seu tio, ele é seu pai" era enorme, mas eu me controlei

- ele estava viajando, meu amor! Vai tomar seu banho, que a mamãe vai ver se já podemos ir para casa!

- tudo bem!

ela se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Graças aos Céus minha filha não tinha herdado meus problemas de coordenação.

Olhei para Edward que sorria

- vocês se deram bem, não é? – disse fitando as mãos

- ela é incrível, Bells! Nunca conheci uma criança tão especial!

- eu sei! Mas...

Não agüentei e comecei a chorar que nem um bebê, estava vermelha e soluçando

- Bella! O que aconteceu? – ele me abraçou – não chora meu amor, por favor!

A dor que passava em seus olhos era comovente

- Edward! – eu abracei seu pescoço – a culpa é toda sua, Edward! Só sua!

- Desculpa, Bella! Desculpa meu amor!

- não me chama de amor!

Eu ainda chora, e apertava ainda mais o seu pescoço, suas mãos alisavam meus cabelos

- eu te amo, Isabella! Você não entende?

- quem não entende aqui é você!

Soltei do seu pescoço e olhei nos seus olhos, ele pareceu não entender

Peguei a foto de Nessie que estava na cabeceira, a segurei tremendo

- Olha Edward! – eu apontei para o rosto de Nessie – olha bem pra ela! E vê com quem ela se parece!

- ela se parece com você, Bella!

- Não! – gritei – Olha pra ela e a gente consegue ver... as covinhas do Emmett...o rosto delicado da Alice – eu já estava tremendo e falando cada vez mais baixo - a beleza de Jasper e Rose. Os cachos e os olhos podem ser iguais aos meus, mas o sorriso torto, a cor do cabelo, e a beleza estonteante é de quem Edward?

- Bella... – ele disse mas eu o cortei

- por que ela chama Carlisle e Esme de avós? Por que o nome dela é a mistura do nome dos avós...Renesmee Carlie? E por que me dói, quando ela te chama de tio?

Nesse momento ele já tinha entendido tudo que eu quis dizer

Eu estava chorando como eu nunca pensei que fosse chorar

Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas a sua reação era indescritível...eu não fazia a noção do que ele iria fazer.

**Enquete:**

Como eu mandei para algumas leitoras a preferência de long fic ou small fic,

E em unanimidade a escolha foi long fic!

Eu preciso qe vocês votem aqui

Quem irá entrar na fic:

( ) Victoria

( ) Tanya

**Não poderei responder reviews, eu não abandonarei vocês, só preciso estudar!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Olá minhas gatas! Como estão! Creio qe devo desculpas a vocês, mas a inspiração só bateu hoje! Ameei o capiitulo, ta muuuito lindo! Mas como nem tudo são flores, felicidade é boa e acaba rápido! Vou tentar não demorar!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

Eu estava em estado de choque, a minha cabeça estava uma confusão só. Por um lado, eu poderia sentir raiva de Bella, por ter escondido a _minha filha. _mas por outro, ela poderia ter seus motivos, afinal eu a abandonei, e pela idade que Nessie tinha, Bella só poderia ter descoberto da gravidez quando fui embora.

Magoado, eu estava sim! Mas a alegria transbordou em mim, quando me dei conta de que eu tinha a filha mais linda do mundo, com a mulher mais perfeita.

Ela estava vermelha, chorando desesperada, com certeza com medo da minha reação, mas eu não tinha vontade alguma, além de abraçá-la

**Bella POV**

Gritar, não assumir, me chamar de mentirosa, era tudo que eu esperava dele. Mas não a sua reação.

Edward, às vezes podia ser a pessoa mais imprevisível que eu conhecia, e suas atitudes me surpreendiam cada dia mais.

Ele segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos, seus olhos ainda estavam marejados, deu um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego e me abraçou forte, como se sua vida dependesse daquele abraço

Me apertei mais a aquele corpo e deixei as ultimas lágrimas escorrerem, ele afagava meu cabelo, dando leves beijos no mesmo.

- Edward... – disse – me perdoa, por favor...

- hei... fica calma! Está tudo bem!

Me afastei dele, e o encontrei sorrindo! Parecendo feliz

- por que você foi embora? – perguntei cautelosa

- Bella – ele mexeu no cabelo – é complicado...

- acho que eu tenho direito de saber – fui um pouco grossa

- Europa sempre foi meu sonho, você sabe! quando o convite chegou, eu sabia que era uma oportunidade grande pra mim! Eu não ia aceitar, eu iria ficar aqui com você! Ia te pedir em casamento...

Casamento! O meu maior sonho! Casada com Edward, com a nossa família linda! E os nossos familiares

- mas eu escutei uma conversa do meu pai, com um dos diretores do hospital, de que precisavam de bons cirurgiões para Forks, já que só tinha Carlisle e alguns outros. Indo para a Europa, tinha o curso que me faria tão bom quanto os outros...

Eu escutava tudo com os olhos marejados, tinha horas que eu deixava escorrer algumas lágrimas, mas antes que eu pudesse limpá-las ele já estava com as mãos no meu rosto o acariciando.

- então tinha você! Você que tinha conseguido chegar a um bom lugar na sua carreira! E não seria justo, eu pedir pra você largar tudo e ir para a Europa comigo.

- você deveria saber que eu iria junto...

- uma parte de mim sabia disso! Mas a outra estava procurando o que era certo a se fazer!

- sempre o garoto certinho...

ele deu uma leve risada

- Então eu resolvi ir, mas eu deixei meu coração aqui contigo

- mas nem uma despedida limpa, Edward?

- você sabe que eu odeio me despedir... você sabe o quanto fraco eu sou nisso.

- Edwaard!

- Bella! eu não culpo você por não ter me dito de Nessie, eu nunca deveria ter ido embora. Eu nunca mais vou _minha _Bella! eu vou ficar aqui, com você e com Nessie.

- ah Edward...

- deixa eu terminar, eu te amo! Nunca deixei de te amar! Eu sei que eu não tenho direito de te pedir nada, mas eu queria que você soubesse disso...

Então eu o beijei, beijei com toda a força que eu tinha no meu corpo. No inicio ele não me correspondeu, mas logo depois me abraçou e retribuiu

Que saudades eu tinha dele, Edward me influenciava facilmente, e não tinha escapatória, ele seria sempre o dono do meu coração.

- Mamãe! – um gritinho vindo do banheiro me fez me separar do meu anjo

- vai lá _nossa _filha precisa de você!

Aquilo me fez derreter por dentro, como seria minha vida de agora em diante! Com Renesmee sabendo do pai? E ele dela? Como eles iriam agir?

Cheguei no banheiro e Nessie estava com uma blusinha listrada de manga comprida rosa e branca, um macaquinho jeans e um all star rosa – Linda como sempre – ela olhava a roupinha com uma carinha que me lembrava Alice, quando fazia compras e não sabia se a roupa estava boa.

- to bonita? – ela perguntou fazendo beicinho

- sempre meu amor!

Ela deu um sorrisão e me abraçou

- a mamãe tem que te apresentar a uma pessoa

- quem?

- vem!

Segurei a sua mão, ela e Edward sorriram ao mesmo tempo quando se viram. Ela sentou na cama olhando pra mim e pra ele, parecendo estar confusa

- Renesmee

- mamãe eu juro que não fui eu! – ela apertou os olhos e juntou as mãozinhas

- o que?

- não fui eu, mãe! Eu juro!

- o que não foi você, hein mocinha?

Eu sabia que ela tinha ficado nervosa, sempre que eu a chamava de Renesmee ela sabia que tinha feito besteira.

- err...

- ta tudo bem amor! Você não fez nada!

- ufa... – ela passou a mão na testa, como se tivesse limpado o suor

Edward caiu na risada, nós três na verdade

- Nessie! – disse olhando pra ela – lembra que você sentia falta de uma pessoa na sua vida?

- eu estou completa mamãe! Não preciso de pai

**Edward POV**

Se um dia eu senti uma dor muito forte, não foi comparada a essa. Bella e Nessie eram tudo na minha vida – mesmo sendo a partir de agora, mas as palavras proferidas por _minha _filha machucaram numa intensidade absurda!

- Nessie! – Bella continuou – o que eu disse, sobre o seu pai ter abandonado a gente não era verdade!

- você mentiu pra mim, mãe?

- não totalmente! Seu pai não sabia da sua existência, porque eu não contei.

- você não me queria?

Ela tinha começado a chorar, Bella não resistiu e chorou também abraçando Nessie

- nunca fale isso meu amor! Eu sempre te quis! Sempre vou querer você! Você foi o melhor presente da minha vida!

Bella colocou Nessie no colo e limpou suas lágrimas

- eu te amo mamãe!

- eu também te amo, minha filha! E seu pai também!

- mas como, se ele não sabe de mim?

- agora ele sabe! Nessie, seu pai foi embora, pra mamãe não ter que se sacrificar por ele...

Ela fez carinha de desentendida

- ele não queria que a mamãe largasse tudo pra ir embora com ele!

Os olhinhos dela brilhavam como se Bella contasse um verdadeiro conto de fadas

- mas ele voltou e fez a mamãe acreditar que ele ainda a ama, e ela nunca deixou de amá-lo

Ela disse que me ama! Alguém podia ser mais feliz que eu hoje? Não!

- e ele te ama meu amor! Ele quer te conhecer! Você quer conhecê-lo?

Os olhos dela brilhavam ainda mais! Suas maçãs do rosto enrubescidas por causa do choro anterior a fazia tão linda quanto a mãe - Aquela menina era perfeita!

Ela assentiu que sim com a cabeça, Bella a beijou no rosto e sorriu pra ela

- meu amor! Esse é o seu pai – ela olhou pra mim e Nessie seguiu o olhar – Edward Cullen

Os olhinhos da minha filha estavam marejados, ela olhou pra mim enquanto eu sorria, voltou a olhar para Bella – agora sorrindo – e olhou pra mim

- eu posso te chamar de pai? – ela perguntou cautelosa

- é claro meu amor! – respondi sorrindo ainda mais

Ela era igualzinha como Bella descreveu, sem tirar nem pôr, um pouquinho de cada um, o que a fazia única

- pai... eu posso te abraçar!

Estendi os braços e recebi o mais maravilhoso abraço de toda a minha vida

_**_________________________________________________________________________**_

**respondendo reviews:**

_**Miih...Cullen- **__Mil desculpas pela demora! Eu tive um bloqueio legal e não deu pra postar! Sim eu sou um pouquinho imprevisível, mas só as vezes! Espero qe você tenha gostado desse capitulo! xoxo_

_**Pandora- **__Obriigada por votar! Qe bom qe você gostou do capitulo! espero qe goste desse porqe adorei escreve-lo! Xoxo_

_**BRUNA- **__Obriigada por ter votado! Qe bom qe você gostou do capitulo adorei escreve-lo! Desculpa a demora, mas eu tive bloqueio nas duas fics! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Tha- **__own *-* qe bom qe você gostou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__AUSHASHAUSHAUSHAUSH! É ela contou! Qe bom qe você gostou! Espero qe você goste desse também porqe eu amei escreve-lo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Ary Cullen- **__esse capitulo ficou grandinho! Mas eu tenho certeza qe não vai ficar ruim de ler, pois ta totalmente informativo! Espero qe goste! E me desculpa a demora! Xoxo_

_**San_Pattinson- **__Me desculpa! Nãão quis demorar tanto! Mas eu tive um grande bloqueio! Esse capitulo como o próprio Edward disse ta beeem "conto de fadas" não ele não vai! Espero qe goste! Xoxo_

_**Adriana Paiva- **__AYSGAYSYASGAGSAYGS! Naão ele não deu pitti! Espero qe você goste desse capitulo! ficou liindo eu ameei! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Beella Culleen- **__own *-* qe bom qe você ta gostaando! To adorando escrever! Atualizei amr de verão esses dias! Espero qe goste! Xoxo_

_**Ângie- **__aaain! Obriigada! Qe bom qe você gostou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Dani- **__aain! Desculpa a demora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Sunshine- **__ASHAUSHAUSHA! To postaando! Xoxo_

_**Bruuh' Cullen- **__descuulpa a demora! A Alice é Mara! É sempr ela! Tive uns problemas de bloqueio, mas saiu liindo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bibi- **__ Uhsuhuasshaushau! Obriigada por ter votado! To contiinuando! Xoxo_

_***_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok! Acho qe não demorei tanto, mas eu estava muito sem inspiração pra essa fic! Gente eu to com 3 fics mais uma web! Acho qe mereço desconto pelo atraso! To adorando escrever essa fic, já to até imaginando. Próximo capitulo entra a vaca. Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews! _

_xoxo_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella POV**

Eu chorava muito, Nessie e Edward abraçados – era a cena mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida

Os dois choravam com sorrisos bobos – ele sussurrava coisas do tipo " sempre estarei aqui" pra ela – o que me deixava feliz

Afinal ele não me abandonaria – como fez comigo

Afastei os maus pensamentos – sacudindo a cabeça e senti quatro braços me abraçarem

Uma mãe, um pai e uma filha – uma família – eu estava completa.

O meu sonho estava sendo realizado – eu tinha a minha família.

Um choro atrás de mim, fez com que nós nos separássemos.

A família Cullen, em peso, presenciando o nosso momento

Nessie começou a rir – uma risada musical, perfeita – que contagiou todos

- Tio Jasper ta chorando? – ela disse ainda rindo

- não liga Ness! – disse Emmett – seu tio aqui é meio...sensivel – ele deu um tapa no braço de Jasper

- pare com isso Emmett! – Esme disse entrando no quarto e sentando de frente pra Edward

Ele estava sorrindo com Nessie no colo – brincando com ela de alguma coisa. Ela sorria perfeitamente.

Essa era a hora em que eu me perguntava onde eu tive coragem de esconder dele a minha, agora nossa filha!

- Edward – disse Esme

- está tudo bem, mãe! – ele sorriu

- você tem uma responsabilidade agora! – ela disse séria

- duas na verdade!

Então ele puxou meu corpo pra perto do seu e me deu um beijo na testa – aquilo me deixou arrepiada. Eu dei um sorriso de felicidade – Edward tinha me escolhido

- papai – ela disse tão bonito – você e a mamãe não são separados?

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, brilhantes

- não, minha filha! – ele sorriu e ela também

- ah Edward! – disse Esme – eu fico tão feliz!

Ela nos abraçou, a família Cullen se aproximou e nos abraçou também!

Ficamos naquele momento um bom tempo, sorrindo e rindo, até o telefone tocar

Carlisle foi atender e logo voltou, entregando o telefone pra Edward.

- alo!

- sim

- ah claro!

- aham

- hoje?

- não, não! eu dou um jeito!

- obrigado!

Ele desligou e eu o encarei confusa, todos já tinham saído do quarto, menos Nessie que brincava com suas bonecas no chão

- era a corretora! – ele disse – já encontrou um apartamento pra mim

- você já comprou uma casa?

- sim! Só tenho que buscar as chaves – ele disse – queria levar você e Nessie para um passeio!

Dei um sorriso enorme

- eu iria adorar!

- o que você acha filha? – era tão bonito quando ele a chamava de filha

Ela levantou os olhos

- o que?

- hum... alguém estava destraida!

Ela deu um sorrisão e pulou no nosso colo – nos fazendo rir

- o que é?

- quer dar um passeio comigo e com sua mãe?

- eba! - nos abraçou

Ela começou a pular que nem Alice, nós estávamos rindo muito

- eu te amo sabia? – ele disse passando a mão na minha cintura

Eu não podia negar! Edward era dono do meu coração e nada podia mudar isso – nesses 4 anos, não consegui entrar em um relacionamento sério, porque só ele poderia me amar de verdade.

- eu também! – nós sorrimos – te amo muito

Então ele me beijou – o meu beijo! O beijo apaixonado de Edward – como se fosse o primeiro que ele me deu, e como se fosse o ultimo, um beijo apaixonado de despedida.

Fomos interrompidos pelo toque do meu celular e pelas risadinhas de Nessie.

- droga! – Edward riu – licença!

Levantei da cama e atendi o telefone

- Alo

- Bella!

- oi Jannett o que houve?

- ai Bella eu sei que você está de férias, mas aconteceu uma coisa terrível!

- o que aconteceu?

Jannett era a minha secretária, e não é por nada! Mas ela era muito eficiente, além de não termos uma relação formal – porque pedi – ela só me ligava numa verdadeira emergência, ainda mais pro meu celular

- como você está de férias Lauren e Jéssica acham que são gerentes da empresa, e estão demitindo todo mundo, inclusive a mim

- O QUE?!

- isso mesmo! Elas acabaram de mandar um intimado de demissão, inclusive a Ângela

- cinco minutos eu estou ai!

- obrigada

Desliguei o telefone rápido, odiava injustiça ainda mais no meu local de trabalho, onde só existia um ser superior àquela empresa.

Eu comandava a unidade de Forks, ninguém tinha poder além de mim

- Edward... – disse

- sempre competente! – ele sorriu

- eu tenho que resolver isso! São vários empregados que vão parar na rua!

- eu entendo – ele me deu um selinho – vai logo!

- ok! Nessie!

- vai sair mamãe?

- vou...

- você quer sair comigo? – perguntou Edward

- posso? – ela se virou pra mim

- é claro meu anjo! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha – eu volto já!

- ta! – ela sorriu

- tchau meus amores!

Sai do quarto dela indo direto pro de Edward, peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro, correndo

Era hoje que aquelas duas conseguiram realmente me tirar do sério

**Edward POV**

Bella sempre foi competente no trabalho, sempre a mulher perfeita em tudo o que faz, literalmente.

Ela saiu em disparada pela porta me deixando sozinho com a minha filha

Deus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça em abandonar essas duas?

- então meu amor! – disse a Nessie

Ela já tinha guardado todas as bonecas

- oi pai! – ela sorriu – é tão legal te chamar de pai – me abraçou

A peguei no colo

- quer fazer o que?

- Compras! – ela sorria e pulava no meu colo

- Alice tem um dedinho nisso, não? – coloquei o dedo no seu nariz, ela riu

- Tia Alice e Tia Rose adoram compras! Elas sempre me levaram, já que mamãe não gosta!

Bella não tinha mudado nada!

- e agora o papai vai ter que te levar, pra você se divertir!?

- é! – ela sorriu – tia Alice pode ir junto?

- claro! Mas eu quero te pedir um favor!

- o que?

- quero que me ajude a comprar uma aliança, pra pedir sua mãe em casamento!

Os olhinhos dela brilhavam e um sorriso lindo brotou do seu rosto perfeito

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Sunshine- **__ficou siim! Espero qe goste desse! Xoxo_

_**Miih...Cullen- **__nãão demorei dessa vez =D! adorei escrever o capitulo passado, a inspiração não vinha, quando veio... eu acho qe foi o capitulo mais lindo qe eu já escrevi de todas as minhas fics! AUSHAUSHAUSAU! Espero qe goste desse capitulo! xoxo_

_**Bibi- **__oown você chorou qe foofo! *-*! Não demorei dessa vez! Espero qe goste do capitulo! xoxo_

_**Pandora- **__SUAHSUAHSUAHSHAUSHA! Calma calma, qe uma delas entra no próximo! Atualizaando! Xoxo_

_**Bells Halle- **__aaain! To feeliz! __Qe bom qe você gostou! Fico feliiz de ter mais uma seguidora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**BRUNA- **__own! Qe bom qe você gosta da minha história, eu não a acho tão boa assim! Tem escritoras muito melhres qe eu! Atuaalizando! Xoxo_

_**- **__Aaaain qe bom qe você gostou! Fiqueei feliz! Nãão demorei dessa vez! Posha eu qeria te pedir um favor: o pessoal cadastrado eu to respondendo review por mensagem privada, você teria como ativar a sua? Pois pra mim facilita bastante, e eu não demoro tanto com as reviews, qe é a parte mais demorada na fic! Briigadãão! Xoxo_

_**Lunna Cullen- **__own qe bom qe você gostou! Fiqueei tãão feliz! Espero qe goste desse! Xoxo_

_***_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dessa vez eu me superei! Oito paginas no Word sendo qe a maior parte foi escrita só hoje! Muito obrigada pelas reviews gente! E me desculpem pela demora!_

_beeeijos_

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward POV**

Esperei a reação de Nessie que ainda estava no meu colo

- então... vai ajudar o papai? – perguntei

Era tão bom dizer isso! _"eu tenho uma filha" _e não é qualquer filha! É a menina mais linda desse mundo.

- siiiim! – ela gritou e me abraçou

- então vamos!

Desci as escadas conversando com ela, era fantástico como uma menina de 4 anos fosse tão esperta – não creio que perdi tanto tempo

- tia Alice! – ela disse – quer fazer compras com a gente?

- claro! – Alice disse pulando do sofá – vamos?

Peguei as chaves do meu antigo volvo prata, que ainda ficava na casa dos meus pais! Eu iria comprar um modelo novo assim que conseguisse ajeitar a minha vida.

Coloquei as minhas malas no carro, já que eu já tinha conseguido o apartamento mobiliado e só faltava pegar as chaves

Dirigi em direção a port Angeles, a um shopping que Alice não parava de falar – queria saber se a _minha _menina era uma mini-Alice como aparentava ser

Assim que saímos do estacionamento e entramos no shopping, eu tive aquela certeza, Renesmee era uma Alice, só que um pouco mais controlada e que sua tia com certeza tinha estragado a menina, num sentido positivo é claro

Já eram cinco e meia da tarde quando paramos – olhei em volta e nunca tinha visto tantas bolsas de compras na minha vida!

Nem na época que Alice era menor e o sr Carlisle Cullen a deixava estourar seu cartão no shopping – tinha tantas bolsas como tinha hoje

O celular de Alice tocou, e quando a mesma olhou o visor sorriu e me entregou o aparelho

- oi meu amor!

Nessie e Alice pulavam nas suas respectivas cadeiras – enquanto eu sorria com aquilo

-_Edward?_

- sou eu!

- _onde vocês estão?_

- estamos no shopping de Port Angeles

- _Eu estou indo pra ai! Chego em 30 minutos!_

_-_ tudo bem!

- _na praça de alimentação, ta?_

_- _ok

_- beijos_

- heey, espera!

_- o que?_

- eu te amo!

- _eu também!_

- tchau

ela desligou o celular enquanto eu sorria – olhei para minha irmã e para minha filha que sorriam bobas e começaram a gritar

Comecei a rir da atitude delas

- o que ela disse? – perguntou Alice

- que está vindo pra cá!

- então não vai dar, pai! – disse Nessie

- não vai dar o que? – Alice fofoqueira como sempre

- pode falar? – Nessie fez carinha de sapeca, o que não dava pra resistir

- pode sim meu amor! – sorri

- papai vai pedir a mamãe em casamento! – ela pulava

Renesmee lembrava muito Alice, do mesmo jeito de andar até o jeito saltitante

- sério, Edward? – Alice me olhou com os olhos brilhantes

- é sim!

- então o que a gente ta esperando!

Ela pegou Nessie no colo e começou a me puxar em direção a joalheria! Não tinha como discutir com Alice quando a questão era compras

Assim que entramos na joalheria, eu o vi – o anel que iria ficar perfeito no dedo da Bella, combinava perfeitamente com ela. Simples, delicado, bonito e perfeito!

- essa aqui! – apontei para a aliança

- temos outros modelos se você quiser ver senhor! – disse a vendedora

- não! Nessie o que você acha dessa? – segurei-a no colo

Os olhos dela e de Alice brilharam!

- adorei papai! – ela me abraçou

- ain Eddie! – disse Alice – você vai tomar juízo! – eu ri enquanto ela me abraçou

Elas ficaram sentadas num sofázinho no meio da loja, conversando animadas de como seria a reação de Bella – enquanto eu terminava de pagar a aliança.

**Bella POV**

Assim que eu entrei no meu carro, deixando Edward e Nessie em casa – percebi duas coisas, a primeira: não tinha o celular de Edward, caso eles resolvessem sair, e a segunda e mais importante: duas pessoas iriam se dar mal em minhas mãos, seus nomes Lauren Mallory e Jéssica Stanley

Dirigindo a caminho do trabalho, liguei para John – dono da firma – nós éramos íntimos, então não tínhamos formalidade um com o outro

O telefone tocou três vezes até ele atender

- _Bella! você não está de férias?_

- sim! – disse séria

- _e por que está me ligando? Você só me liga quando está com algum problema muito sério na... o que aconteceu?_

_- _Mallory e Stanley

- _o que elas fizeram?_

- demitiram meus funcionários sem supervisão minha, ou de algum superior meu!

_- Bella você sabe que é a superior em Forks! Eu só tenho os lucros!_

Eu ri, até em hora séria John fazia piada!

- tudo bem! Vou resolver isso hoje!

_- Bella! depois que sair daí coloque alguém no seu lugar! E fique de férias os três meses! Trabalhou quatro anos sem parar..._

_- _Eu sei John! Prometo que farei isso!

_- acho bom! Beijos!_

- beijos!

Desliguei o celular e estacionei o carro na mesma hora.

Assim que entrei no prédio, estavam a maioria dos funcionários falando na recepção

- Ah Bella! graças a Deus você chegou! – disse Jannett

- me expliquem melhor o que aconteceu!

- está aqui! – Jannett me entregou vários papeis – as cartas de demissão! Assinadas por elas!

- tudo bem! – olhei os papeis e vi que eu iria ter duas pessoas demitidas hoje – voltem para suas salas! Ângela, você vem comigo!

Entramos as duas no elevador, ela parecia um pouco tensa

- hey! É a Bella aqui! – sorri pra ela – você fica no meu lugar até eu voltar de férias

- mas Bella, eu não sei se sou capaz!

- você é sim! É a melhor funcionaria que temos aqui! E como eu já estou aqui quase como chefe da filial, vou te promover a gerente quando eu voltar, ok?

Ela estava quase chorando

- Ah Bella! – me abraçou – obrigada!

- que isso! Você sempre foi minha amiga!

- obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

- a propósito...

- o que? – a porta do elevador abriu

- ele voltou!

Ângela ficou parada no elevador, enquanto eu saia apressada até a sala de Lauren e Jéssica

Assim que cheguei na porta, ouvi as duas conversarem futilidades, e as vi bebendo café enquanto não faziam nada

Entrei na sala sem bater, fazendo barulho enorme com a porta de vidro

- Olha o barulho, empregadinho! Não quer ser demitido também quer? – disse Lauren de costas fazendo com que as duas rissem, afinal não tinham percebido a minha presença

- As duas na minha sala! AGORA! – disse

Lauren e Jéssica ficaram tensas, virei de costas e fui em direção a minha sala dando um meio sorriso

Sentei a minha cadeira giratória e encontei à reclinando um pouco e juntando as duas mãos a minha frente

Elas entraram na sala, dando os sorrisos mais falsos que eu já vira.

- oi Bella! – disse Lauren

Nunca me importei dos meus funcionários me chamar de Bella, todos sem exceção, desde o motoboy ao meu chefe! Mas eu nunca desejei tanto que me chamassem de srta Swan!

- sentem!

Apontei para as duas cadeiras a minha frente. Abaixei a cabeça, respirei fundo para não estourar e olhei pra frente.

- quem deu autorização a vocês duas para demitir _meus _funcionários? – disse calma

- ah Bella! – disse Jéssica – nós pensamos assim: como aqui é uma empresa de moda! Os funcionários também tem que ser bem vestidos. Poxa, não é legal usarem tênis para vir trabalhar!

Ela olhou para mim com um meio sorriso, o exemplo que ela tinha usado, era direcionado a mim! Eu estava de all star branco, mas não o usava para ir trabalhar.

Meus funcionários nunca foram mal vestidos, só não usavam Gucci ou Dolce e Gabbana como elas!

- então – eu disse – vocês se deram o direito de demiti-los, por não usar roupas de grife?

- sim! – disse Lauren – que bom que você nos entendeu! Agora podemos voltar para a nossa sala... – levantando

- esperem! – disse um pouco mais alto – primeiramente, vocês sabem quem manda a filial de forks?

- você! – disse Jéssica

- e eu dei alguma autorização para vocês demitirem alguém?!

- não – disse Lauren – mas a gente pensou que como você entraria de férias, colocaria uma de nós duas em seu lugar!

- quem estava responsável pela _minha _filial é Ângela Weber! Conhecem esse nome?

- mas a Ângela é uma mosca morta!

- olha! – abaixei a cabeça – eu não vou baixar o nível do meu vocabulário pra falar com vocês! Mas se vocês quiserem que eu abaixe, é só me dizer! – olhei-as fixamente – vocês não tem direito algum para demitir funcionários aqui! Só duas pessoas podem, Isabella Swan ou Ângela Weber! Pelo que eu sei, nenhuma de vocês duas são!

- mas Bella! – falou Lauren – não dá pra conviver com gente de má qualidade!

- Lauren! Você aqui é apenas uma funcionária como todos os outros! Você e Jéssica estão passando do meu limite a muito tempo, e essa foi a gota d'água! Demitir pessoas pelas suas vestimentas é o que há de mais baixo nível pra mim! E como sou eu quem manda. – abri uma gaveta e tirei dois envelopes – aqui está a carta de demissão de vocês!

- mas Bella! – disse Jéssica

- Bella nada! Já alertei vocês aqui várias vezes! Vocês não mandam aqui e não são melhores que ninguém! Não dei direitos meus, enquanto tiro férias a vocês, e sim a Ângela! Por favor, peguem suas coisas e se retirem do prédio!

Disse tudo em um único fôlego, já estava esgotada com as duas. Elas não precisavam de trabalho, já que seus pais as bancavam, só vieram trabalhar aqui porque queriam algum emprego como modelos!

Conheço Jéssica e Lauren desde a minha adolescência, estudamos juntas e foi na época em que comecei a namorar Edward que as duas começaram a me odiar – até hoje não sei por que!

- só uma coisa Isabella! – virou-se Lauren – não precisamos de nada que venha de você! A única coisa que sentimos por você é pena! Pena por ter perdido Edward Cullen e pena por ter uma filhinha bastarda.

Ninguém sabia do sumiço de Edward, quando perguntavam eu dizia que a gente tinha terminado. – e elas fizeram questão de jogar na minha cara tudo o que eu passei ( com o fim do namoro com Edward)

E Nessie, chamar a minha filha de bastarda era o cumulo! Ta certo que nunca disse quem era seu pai – até hoje – mas chamá-la assim?! Eu dava tudo a minha filha! – menos o pai é claro – mas ela era única, e eu daria a minha vida a ela!

Levantei no mesmo instante e fiquei cara a cara com Lauren

- Nunca – apontei o dedo em sua cara – nunca mais abra a boca para falar da minha filha!

- ou o que? – ela me encarou

- acha que eu realmente vou te bater aqui? – levantei uma sombracelha

- acho! – ela riu

Ela sabia que seria agressão ao trabalhador! E que eu iria ser expulsa por meus superiores, mas ela sempre subestimou a minha inteligencia

- vamos!

Saímos as três da sala em direção ao elevador! Senti as duas tensas. Passei pela sala de Ângela e parei pra falar com ela, enquanto as duas corriam pro elevador

- Ang! – disse – você pode ficar a vontade na minha sala ok? – joguei a chave da sala pra ela – boa sorte!

- obrigada Bella!

Sorri e vi o elevador fechar com Jéssica e Lauren dentro

Fui até o outro e fiquei esperando! Até que em menos de dez segundos abriu

Olhei o relógio e fiquei assustada já eram cinco e meia, liguei para o celular da Alice para saber onde Edward e Nessie tinham se metido, mas levei um susto com quem tinha atendido!

Edward disse que estavam no shopping em Port Angeles, eram trinta minutos daqui até lá! Alice sempre me arrastava até lá – ela buscava Nessie no colégio e me ligava para ir pro shopping

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento vi Lauren e Jéssica correndo até o carro de Lauren – Fui até elas.

- Então! – cheguei a tempo antes que Lauren entrava no carro

- Bella! por favor não me bate! Você sabe muito bem que eu fiz plástica no nariz mês passado!

- Lauren, Lauren! – sacudi a cabeça – eu não sou agressiva! E como já disse não baixo o meu nível pra igualar a você! – abaixei a cabeça e me aproximei colocando o dedo em sua cara e a olhando nos olhos – mas nunca mais fale de Renesmee ou eu vou atrás de você, eu acabo com a sua vida assim – estalei os dedos – e você sabe muito bem disso!

Dei as costas e fui em direção ao meu carro deixando Lauren em choque

Entrei no carro e fui em direção ao shopping! Algo me diz que hoje vai ser um dia bem estranho!

Cheguei lá, e por alguma coincidência havia uma vaga do lado do antigo volvo prata de Edward, estacionei e fui em direção a praça de alimentação.

Os vi sentados numa mesa redonda perto do Mcdonalds, conversando e rindo.

Coloquei as mãos na cadeira atrás de Alice, e sorri quando os três me viram

- bonito! – fiz cara de séria – Mcdonalds dia de semana, dona Renesmee?

- deixa de ser chata Bella! – Alice me mostrou a língua – deixa a garota comer agora e ficar neurótica por peso na adolescência!

Ri e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, na testa de Nessie e sentei ao lado de Edward

- não vai falar comigo não?! – disse Edward puxando a minha cadeira

Eu ri e dei um selinho nele

- own! – disseram Alice e Nessie

- você quer comer? – perguntou Edward

- não! to sem fome!

- você não comeu o dia todo! Vai comer alguma coisa! – preocupado como sempre

- hum.. aceito um sorvete! – disse sorrindo

- ah! Mamãe tem que ser lá do tio wolf!

- quem é tio wolf? – perguntou Edward

- lembra do Paul? – ele assentiu – então! Ele tem uma sorveteria super famosa perto do meu apartamento! E Nessie e eu sempre vamos lá! – sorri

- nossa! Sorveteria no lugar mais frio do país – ele riu

- pois é! Mas todos vão lá! O melhor é ir quando o frio está de machucar!

Ele riu, mas depois ficou sério

- que foi Edward?

- eu esqueci que tenho que pegar as chaves do meu novo apartamento!

- vai lá! Eu levo Nessie em casa, depois você passa lá!

- querem ir comigo?

- quer Nessie? – perguntei

- quero! – ela disse com a boca cheia de batata frita

- então vamos! – disse

- eu preciso ir pra casa! – disse Alice – acha que tem tempo de me levar?

- a corretora é aqui em Port Angeles – disse Edward

- vai com meu carro Allie – disse – você mora no prédio do lado!

- tudo bem! – ela sorriu – chave e documento!

Dei a ela, enquanto ela beijava Nessie, Edward e a mim, e foi embora saltitante equilibrando várias sacolas de loja

- vamos? – disse Edward

Levantei, ele pegou Nessie no colo e me deu a mão

Pelos corredores do shopping as pessoas nos olhávamos, uma família linda! Não perfeita, é claro! Já que todos tinham suas falhas, mas era a _minha _família! E eu não podia ficar mais feliz.

Entramos no volvo prata! E o alivio me dominou, a quanto tempo eu não entrava ali!? Já sentia saudades

Chegamos na corretora em cinco minutos, Edward saiu do carro e eu e Nessie ficamos conversando – ela me contava como o pai era incrível, um verdadeiro super herói! Fiquei feliz dela ter aceitado numa boa

- vamos?! – Edward entrou no carro com um pacote e sacudindo uma chave

sorri e ele dirigiu até forks, era impressionante como ele não tinha mudado nada! Nem no jeito de dirigir

- chegamos! – ele sorriu – esse é meu novo apartamento! – ele sorriu – você mora aqui perto?

- muito mais perto que você imagina! – sorri e percebi que Nessie dormia no banco de trás!

- carrego?

- você quem sabe!

Ele a tirou com tanto cuidado do carro que parecia segurar uma bomba atômica, e que a cada movimento brusco poderia explodir – nesse caso, acordá-la

- eu queria a cobertura! – ele disse – mas estava ocupada, a corretora tentou convencer a mulher, só que ela era muito teimosa!

- ah! Então era pra você!

- pra mim o que?

A gente entrou no elevador

- pra você que queriam comprar a _minha _cobertura!

- você mora aqui? – ele estava com os olhos arregalados

- ahaam!

- sabia! Nunca vai haver mulher tão teimosa na face da terra quanto você!

Eu ri, enquanto ele me dava um selinho

- eu te amo, Isabella!

- eu também te amo!

A porta do elevador abriu no 18º andar – um abaixo da cobertura

- vamos?

Ele segurou minha mão e abriu o apartamento

- por favor? – ele fez sinal para que eu entrasse

- não quer entrar primeiro?

- acho que uma rainha precisa sempre está a frente!

Entrei no apartamento pouco mobiliado, mas com a cara de Edward – principalmente pelo piano no canto da sala

- você e suas cantadas estranhas que sempre funcionam comigo!

Ele colocou Nessie deitada no sofá

- ainda tenho que fazer um quarto pra Nessie – ele disse consigo – vou lá em baixo buscar minhas malas

- quer ajuda?

- subo com o carrinho de mercado!

- ok!

ele me deu um selinho e saiu do apartamento

Fiquei olhando as coisas em volta, até olhar o _meu _tesouro deitado no sofá! Ela é linda, por dentro e por fora! Uma menina incrível que eu morreria por ela, faria o que for preciso pra vê-la feliz

Senti um abraço nas costas e alguém cherando meu pescoço

- ela é linda! – disse Edward

- me desculpe!

- Bella! – ele me virou de encontro a ele – não vamos falar disso! Se tem alguém pra se desculpar sou eu!

- por favor Edward! Não vamos discutir isso! Vamos esquecer o passado e viver o presente, junto com a nossa menina!

- vamos!

Ele me beijou, um beijo calmo e doce! Cheio de amor e devoção! Edward era _minha _vida! E nada iria me tirar dele.

Do nada, ele começou a rir entre beijos, mas não deixou de me abraçar

- o que foi? – interrompi o beijo

- estou lembrando de uma coisa!

- o que?

- no dia em que demos o nosso primeiro beijo um com o outro!

Comecei a rir, Edward era impossível desde aquela época

_Flashback_

_Forks High School – todo dia indo pra aquele inferno! Tinha poucos amigos, e era apaixonada por um deles, Edward Cullen._

_Ele era o garoto mais popular da escola e nunca teria olhos para a menina sem graça, que apesar disso tinha alguns seguidores._

_Alice, minha melhor amiga e irmã de Edward dizia que ele gostava de mim – mas eu não acreditava que aquele Deus Grego iria gostar de mim_

_Até que um dia, no horário do almoço – já tinha percebido que Alice e Rosalie armavam algo, mas não que realizariam esse algo_

_- Edward! – Alice que estava a minha frente disse – não é verdade que você gosta da Bella?_

_- o que? – ele estava corado, não tanto quanto eu_

_Chutei Alice debaixo da cadeira, que ignorou o fato_

_- Alice! – ele disse e me olhou – eu...eu...eu não gosto dela! – meus olhos encheram de lágrimas – eu a amo!_

_Se os olhos da maioria das garotas do colégio se arregalaram, imagine os meus_

_Ele se levantou da cadeira e segurou a minha mão, me levando até o corredor principal_

_Se encostou num armário e me olhou – eu estava com a cabeça abaixada_

_- Bella – ele disse levantando meu rosto – eu escutei quando você disse a Alice que gostava de mim, é verdade?_

_- é sim! – corei_

_- eu também gosto de você! – ele sorriu torto_

_- é sério?_

_- é sim!_

_- então..._

_- comprei um sapato verde limão, quer ficar comigo sim ou não?_

_Eu o fitei séria, não acreditando que ele tinha dito aquilo, depois comecei a rir histérica_

_- ta rindo é? – ele disse – vou te fazer parar de rir agora mesmo!_

_Segurou o meu rosto entre as duas mãos, e me beijou enquanto eu ria – é lógico que eu retribui, mas sempre que ele tinha uma oportunidade me mandava uma cantada super sem graça_

_Fim do Flashback_

- só você pra fazer uma garota ficar contigo depois daquela cantada! – eu ri

- fazer o que! Eu posso! – se gabou

- pode parando!

Dei um tapa no seu braço, e ele segurou a minha mão a beijando

- eu te amo! – sussurrou

- eu também

ele me puxou e me beijou

- mamãe? – disse uma vozinha sonolenta

***

**gente! Não dá pra responder as reviews hoje! To suuuper exausta! Espero qe vocês gostem desse capitulo e não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho verde diliçá!**

**beeeijos**


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok! Eu sei que eu tenho que dar milhões e milhões de desculpas pelo atraso! Mas eu tive uns problemas que não convém dizer agora! O capitulo não ficou grandes coisas, mas foi o melhr que eu pude fazer._

_

* * *

  
_

Bella POV

Edward parou o beijo e eu virei para Renesmee

- dormiu bem meu anjo? – perguntei

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e rodou os olhos pela sala

- onde que a gente ta? – ela perguntou

- aqui! – Edward se aproximou dela – é a casa do papai! – ela estava com os olhos brilhando – eu vou fazer um quartinho só pra você!

- obrigada Pai! – ela pulou no colo dele – mãe! A gente vai dormir aqui?

- não anjinha! Seu pai precisa de um espaço e...

- por que não? – perguntou Edward – tem espaço suficiente pra vocês duas aqui!

- Edward! – disse – nós moramos no apartamento de cima! Não faz tanta diferença assim!

- você tem razão! – ele sorriu – mas vocês vão ficar o resto da noite aqui!

- por que você não dorme lá em casa? – perguntei – não aceito não como resposta! Não é Nessie!

- é papai! Assim você conhece o meu quarto! E o Peludinho! – Nessie sorriu

- Peludinho? – perguntou e eu revirei os olhos

- meu cachorrinho! Ele é tão bonito! – falou Nessie

- cachorro em apartamento? – perguntou Edward

Revirei os olhos

- vamos logo? – disse

- só vou pegar uma roupa pra mim! – Edward me olhou malicioso – e já volto

Ele se levantou e foi em direção as suas malas, sentei do lado de Nessie que sorria

- mamãe! – ela disse – você acha que o papai vai gostar do peludinho?

- quem não gosta, hein monstrinha!?

Ela riu – Renesmee e eu nunca tivemos uma relação formal como mãe e filha! Ela me chamava de você numa boa, sem reclamações! E sempre tratava outras pessoas formalmente.

Monstrinha era um apelido meio feio, mas ela gostava! Eu também, combinava demais com ela

- monstrinha? – disse Edward com algumas roupas nas mãos

- sou eu! – Nessie pulou – vamos papai?

- vamos!

Entramos no elevador e subimos, Renesmee fez cara de desintendida, mas logo explicamos a ela onde Edward morava

Abri a porta do meu apartamento e Edward parecia estar em choque

- o que foi? – perguntei

- eu nunca pensei que essa cobertura era tão...grande!

- é sim! – na mesma hora Peludinho pulou no colo dele

- UOU!- falou Edward e começou a brincar com ele

- ele gostou de você pai! – disse Nessie fazendo todos rirem

Enquanto Edward e Nessie continuavam brincando com o cachorro, eu fui para minha suíte tomar um banho.

O dia tinha sido tão longo, que eu estava esgotada – sai do banho super zen, coloquei um short velho e uma blusa de manga comprida.

Sentei na minha cama para pensar um pouco, tanta coisa aconteceu em um único fim de semana, e eu me perguntava o que aconteceria daqui pra frente. Tinha Nessie, que reagiu maravilhosamente bem a aparição do pai, também tinha Edward que aceitou a filha! Tinha os Cullen, que estão apoiando todas as minhas decisões!

Estava perfeito demais, calmo demais! E eu não me sentia bem assim, parecia que algo ruim aconteceria em breve.

Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei me sacudindo até pegar no sono

***

Edward POV

Era incrível como eu não me sentia irritado ou algo de ruim, relacionado a _minha _filha, e a _minha _Bella; eu sabia de que algum modo – extremamente bizarro – que elas já faziam parte da minha vida, a muito tempo, quatro anos para ser exato

Enquanto brincávamos com peludinho, um Akita, imaginei como a minha vida melhorara em uma semana – eu tinha certeza que a quatro anos atrás, nunca teria ido embora – quero dizer, desde que eu entrei no avião senti falta daquele abraço de Bella.

- Nessie! – disse me levantando – vamos comer?

- vamos!

Já eram oito da noite, Bella estava dormindo, enquanto Nessie e eu fazíamos uns Nuggets. Ela usava seu próprio aventalzinho e me ajudava pegando as coisas enquanto eu fritava, estávamos rindo e sujando um ao outro – brincando.

Terminamos e fomos até o quarto de Bella, ela ainda dormia – colocamos a bandeja e os copos com refrigerante de lado e fomos acordá-la

- acorda Bella adormecida! – sacudi-a de um lado pro outro – acorda Bella!

ela resmungava enquanto eu e Nessie riamos

- papai! – ela falou baixinho no meu ouvido – mamãe não gosta de cosquinha!

- é mesmo? – a olhei. Até hoje Bella era assim? – então...1...2...3

Começamos a fazer cócegas na Bella quando ela acordou assustada e comeeçou a rir descontrolada se contorcendo.

- pára! Pára!...por favor! – ela já estava perdendo o ar

Nessie e eu paramos e nos sentamos junto a ela

- bom dia pra vocês também! – ela tentou arrumar o cabelo – por que me acordaram?

- você não comeu hoje! – disse – aqui está!

- hm...Nuggets! – eu lembro que Bella amava isso – um tempão que eu não como!

Nós comemos e conversamos banalidades, até que Renesmee pegou no sono. A levamos até seu quarto e coloquei-a na sua cama – voltando ao quarto de Bella de mãos dadas.

- Então... – a abracei pelas costas – o que vamos fazer agora? – beijei seu pescoço

- bom...eu tenho uma idéia!

Ela se virou pra mim, me deu um leve beijo e me puxou pra dentro do quarto

***

Acordei com os raios de Sol batendo no meu olho. Tateei a cama e encontrei um pequeno corpo se mexendo – um pequeno e perfeito corpo -, a noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa, uma das melhores da minha vida.

Fiquei a observando dormir, era tão linda! Eu daria tudo que essa mulher quisesse, e se ela ainda me quisesse aqui! Eu estaria, sempre!

- bom dia! – senti lábios quentes encostando nos meus – dormiu bem?

- perfeitamente!

- que horas são?

- nove horas!

- se importa de tomar café na starbucks?

- claro que não! vamos?

- vamos!

Ela se enrolou no lençol e foi em direção ao banheiro – antes se virando pra mim

- você pode usar o banheiro, segunda porta a direita! – ela sorriu

- prefiro tomar banho com você!

Respondi enquanto ela me mandava um sorriso maldoso e entrava no banheiro

***

Nessie tinha acabado de acordar, quando eu e Bella nos vestíamos – ela usava uma blusa quadriculada roxa e uma calça jeans, enquanto eu uma camisa preta de manga comprida e também jeans

Saímos do quarto e ouvimos o barulho do chuveiro ser desligado. Depois de quinze minutos esperando, Bella foi ao quarto da nossa filha

- Renesmee ta pronta?

- to! – ela gritou

- então anda logo!

- to indo!

Nessie apareceu usando uma blusa branca e uma calça moletom roxa – estava tão linda quanto a mãe – ela correu para o meu colo rindo.

A segurei e levantei – com ela no meu colo.

- vamos? – perguntei

- claro! – disse Bella sorrindo

- antes vamos passar no meu apartamento! Tenho que pegar umas coisas!

Entramos no elevador e assim que as portas se abriram, havia uma mulher ruiva na minha porta! A ultima pessoa que eu queria que estivesse aqui!

- Victoria! – disse assustado

* * *

**Avisos:**

- escolha ser Victoria: _ no livro Amanhecer, a Tanya vai pra luta contra os Volturi, para proteger a Renesmee; ela no Midnight Sun queria algo com o Edward, mas cara quem não iria querer? U.u_

- próxima postagem: _eu realmente não tenho tempo! Preciso de 30h no meu relógio! Fim de ano é mt complicado pra mim ficar no pc, eu vou tentar não demorar como foi dessa vez, mas não prometo atualizar toda semana! Sinto mt. _

- outras fics: _gente! Eu não vou postar amr de verão se eu receber só isso de reviews, sim sinto mt! Mas será assim! TPM, pra quem ficou triste qe eu parei um pouco com aquela fic, pode melhrar. U.U! eu to com inspiração de novo! *___*! É só falta passar pro papel._

- novos projetos: _estou com uma fic nova, ontem eu fiquei até 2:30h da manhã escrevendo, espero que gostem! Irei postar o primeiro capitulo logo! Prometo._

- peludinho: _sim meu sonho ée ter um cachorro com esse nome! não me pergunte porqe! u.u a foto dele tá no meu perfil! _

_

* * *

  
_

**respondendo reviews:**

_**Lud- **__obg flor! Desculpa a demora, prometo não demorar no próximo post! Beeijos_

_**Theslenn- **__qe bom qe você gostou! Desculpa a demora! Não demoro no próximo! Beeijos_

_**Miih...Cullen- **__u.u então somos duas! Obg flrzinha. E mil desculpas pela demora! Prometo não demorar! Beeeijos_

_**Luiiza- **__ADJASDAODA! Obg! Desculpa pela demora! Beeeijos_

_**Mariane- **__AAAAAAH! Desculpa florzinha, eu tive uns problemas e não pude postar a fic. Mas prometo não demorar tanto quanto foi dessa vez! Beeeijos_

_**Loirahcullen- **__obg! Desculpe a demora! Beeijos_

_**Laene- **__obg flor! Desculpe a demora! Beeijos_

_**Bianca**__- ée siim adoro ela! Beeeijos_

_**Bianca**__- desculpa a demora! Prometo não ficar tanto tempo sem postar! Beeijos_

_**Rêh**__- AAAH! Obrigada florzinha! Mil desculpas pela demora! Mas eu tive alguns problemas e não pude postar! Beeeijos_

_**Bárbara**__- nossa! Ée sério, eu fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado! Poxa, o que você disse foi mt graciinha ée sério, ée tão bom saber qe eu tenho leitoras como você! Espero qe não queira me matar por causa da demora! Mas eu realmente tive grandes problemas qe me deixou oof por um tempo. Desculpa de novo! Beeeijos_

_**Jess**__- claro qe não abandonei! Só não pude postar por qe estava com problemas, mas agora qe eles já estão passando eu vou poder postar mais! Desculpe a demora, prometo não demorar tanto! Beeijos_

_**VICK**__- Vick, o que acontece! Eu estou no segundo ano e meu colégio pega legal no meu pé, e agora mais ainda com esse troço todo de ENEM! Eu estava com uns problemas na escola e na vida pessoal, e quando eu tentava escrever, simplesmente não conseguia. Milhões de desculpas, mas eu não posso postar freqüentemente! Sinto mt, vou tentar postar de duas em duas semanas, mas não prometo nada! Boa sorte no enem, uma dica: vai no meu perfil e vê as minhas fics favoritas, são mt boas! Tenho crtz qe vai gostar! Beeeijos_

_***_


	13. Chapter 13

Por favor nn me matem! Eu vou explicar tudo no finalzinho.

* * *

Bella POV

Edward estava pálido. Encarava a mulher com raiva. Quem era a ruiva?

- oi meu amor! – ela disse largando as malas e sorrindo abertamente.

- Victoria o que está fazendo aqui?

- eu vim atrás de você meu amor!

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, Edward não faria aquilo, faria?

- vamos Renesmee.

Tirei Nessie do colo de Edward – que ainda estava parado como se acabasse de levar um choque – e caminhei para o elevador.

- mamãe, quem é aquela mulher?

- eu não sei filhinha – beijei sua testa – eu não sei, se importa de tomarmos café em casa? – a olhei – eu faço panquecas.

Ela deu um sorriso travesso.

Fiz rapidamente o café da manhã, comemos e deixei Nessie brincando em seu quarto enquanto eu limpava a cozinha.

Assim que terminei, sentei no sofá da sala, abracei as pernas – apoiando a cabeça no joelho – e fechei os olhos.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só me liguei quando a campanhia tocou insistentemente.

Levantei correndo tropeçando na mesinha de centro. E abri a porta.

***

Jacob com seu filho no colo – estavam ali parados com os olhos chorosos.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada

- tia Bella! – Jake veio pro meu colo chorando.

- Leah sofreu um acidente naquele dia em que você me levou a La Push.

Lembrei do Jacob me pedindo carona. Senti uma leve pontada de culpa.

- ela...

- está em coma – respondeu Jacob um pouquinho aliviado

Coloquei Jr no chão e abaixei ficando na sua altura.

- meu amor – afaguei seu rosto – sua mãe vai ficar bem! – forcei um sorriso – acredite em mim – ele assentiu – por que você não vai lá no quarto brincar com a Nessie?

Ele concordou e foi para o quarto.

Levantei e encarei Jacob.

- Ah Jake!

Joguei os braços pelo seu pescoço e o consolei, enquanto o mesmo chorava.

Ficamos assim por um tempo. Até a voz que eu amava soar no fundo do corredor.

- Bella! – ele parecia furioso

-

-

-

-

* * *

**explicações:**

Em primeiro lugar quero pedir milhões de desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu tinha perdido o animo de escrever essa fic.

Segunda coisa que eu preciso falar. Quando eu começo a escrever uma fanfic eu coloco na cabeça que eu tenho que finalizá-la para não deixar as pessoas ansiosas. Pois, como uma leitora assídua de fics, também não gosto que os autores atrasem nas postagens. Então, acho que comentários como " Exijo agora um novo capítulo" não motivam em nada o autor a escrever – pois é essa a função da review. Motivação ao autor, por que eu juro! Sem vocês eu não sou nada, mais eu fiquei um pouco incomodada com isso. Numa boa, eu sou uma pessoa tranqüila, não ligo para essas besteiras, mas sinceramente uma postagem do tipo " Continua" é mais motivante que isso.

Sinto mt pela demora. Espero qe gostem desse capitulo, apesar de curtinho.

* * *

**Reviews:**

vaquinhas! ( a intimidade pega u.u) nn vou poder responder as reviews hoje! Minha mãe quer que eu ajude ela a trabalhar. Ou seja, lá vou eu esfregar chinelos ( ignorem).

Beijocas.

* * *

**Tá vendo o botãozinho verde e sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo, isso! esse mesmo o que tá escrito Review this Story/ Chapter. Clica nele e diga o que achou da fic. beijocas**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da Mariana: **_Preciso dizer que quase tive um filho? OMG! Mais de 40 reviews. Eu pulei feito uma louca. É claro, que eu peço milhões e milhões de desculpas pelo meu atraso. Mas eu tinha a idéia, só não conseguia passar pro Word. Enfim, espero que gostem._

**--**

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE: **

Calma que eu não vou parar a fic! Mas enfim, uma amiga minha me deu a idéia de mudar o nome do filho do Jake – pois a burra estava se enrolando. Então, eu vou mudar nos outros capítulos, Ele começará a se chamar Seth! Para o caso. Beijinhos. Bom capitulo.

--

Edward POV

_Flashback_

Era mais um daqueles insuportáveis dias na Europa – o frio era tanto que até dentro de uma cafeteria era ruim ficar.

Estava lá por insistência dos amigos do trabalho, tudo que eu queria era ir para minha casa – para Forks. Vê-la de novo, tê-la em meus braços. Mas eu era um idiota que colocara a carreira na frente da mulher da minha vida.

Precisava ouvir sua voz – hoje seria nosso aniversário de namoro. E eu não estava nada bem.

Pedi licensa a meus amigos e liguei para casa de meus pais. Precisava conversar com a nanica da minha irmã.

- Alô – dei sorte que foi ela quem atendeu.

- Alice – sorri.

- Ah! – sua voz se animou – que saudades! Como você ta? – perguntou – esse não... – disse para outra pessoa.

- você sabe. e você?

- já disse que não, Rosalie! Ela fica bem melhor com o azul...

- quem é? – estava curioso para saber quem era a Barbie da Alice.

- _Alice, a Bella ta se divertindo, por que não faz isso também._

_- _Para eu me divertir igual a Bella, eu preciso da ajuda de Jasper – Alice riu – ah! Edward, esqueci de você. O que deu para ligar hoje?

Eu não podia exigir nada da Bella, mas eu esperava um pouco mais de consideração nesse dia.

- nada! Tenho que desligar. Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e soquei o vento. Droga, droga, droga! Eu tinha realmente perdido a minha Bella. Não sabia se tinha volta – pensei em voltar o mais rápido possível para Forks antes que Bella realmente me esqueça.

Resolvi passar a noite entornando litros e mais litros de álcool – precisava esquecer que a porcentagem dela não voltar comigo era imensa.

Todos que estavam no bar – sabiam que eu ia me entregar a bebida, naquela noite – e não se opuseram a mim. Todos sabiam da minha Bella.

Acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça – sabia muito bem o que tinha feito a noite toda, não tinha amnésia alcoólica.

Levantei e fui para a cozinha – mas havia algo de errado. Um sapato feminino largado perto da porta. Alguém haveria entrado ali?

Minha dor de cabeça estava insuportável e meu estomago roncava muito alto para pensar qualquer coisa agora.

Dois dias depois no hospital, estava na minha sala estudando quando uma das enfermeiras mais jogadas entrou sem aviso.

- oi amor! – sorriu. Amor? – encostou na minha mesa – só queria saber se você trouxe os meus sapatos?

- seus sapatos?

- é! Na noite de sábado. À noite em que passamos juntos.

Abaixei a cabeça e pus as mãos no rosto.

Tive que explicar cuidadosamente tudo para Victoria, não era o tipo de homem que tinha sexo só como sexo.

Ela pareceu entender, mas sempre que passava alguém ela vinha e me chamava de amor.

Depois de um tempo com isso resolvi interferir. Sua resposta não era qual esperava:

- simples, Edward! – sorriu – sua carreira está nas mãos do meu pai. Ou você assume que é meu namorado, ou acabo com a sua carreira de médico. Dizendo que você me forçou a ir a seu apartamento.

Só faltava duas semanas para eu voltar para Forks. Então daria para aturar Victoria.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Victoria o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei encarando-a.

- Eu vim atrás de você amor! – me abraçou – senti tanto a sua falta.

Me desvencilhei dela.

- Victoria, sua chantagem acabou. Eu vou ficar em Forks, com a minha esposa e a minha filha!

- filha?

- não te devo explicações.

Ela me encarou por um tempo, depois deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Edward, eu to grávida!

Bella POV

Quando Jacob se afastou de mim e olhou para trás – soltou um rosnado ao encarar Edward.

- mas como que você tem coragem de voltar... – ele partira pra cima de Edward.

- Jacob! – segurei seu braço – não! está tudo bem...

- Bella, ele...

- Jake. – encarei-o – ele sabe...

- Bella! – me repreendeu. – sabe muito bem que eu não vou aturar isso! – ele estava sendo protetor

- a gente pode conversar mais tarde! – ele assentiu

- vou buscar Seth! – ameaçou a entrar.

- deixe ele aí! Nessie pode ficar brincando com ele.

- obrigado Bells! – deu um beijo na minha testa.

Ele foi direto para o elevador de punhos fechados e sem encarar Edward.

- Entre! – massageei a testa abrindo a porta para que ele pudesse passar.

Entrou no apartamento e ficou em frente ao sofá de braços cruzados. Fechei os olhos e encostei na porta fechada.

- Edward quem era aquela mulher? – soltei de uma vez.

- é complicado!

- complicado? – abri os olhos e o encarei – tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

- Como se sua situação fosse diferente da minha! – respondeu com raiva.

- do que está falando?

- Você sabe muito bem

- não, eu não sei! Então por favor me diga! Me diga por que a minha situação é diferente da sua, por você ser chamado de amor, por outra mulher?

- Sua situação é tão ruim quanto a minha – alterou um pouco o tom de voz – por ter Jacob Black na sua casa, o que você queria comigo, afinal? Vingança.

- Você tem idéia do que está falando? – gritei.

- e você tem?

- não tenho nada com Jacob!

- e eu não tenho nada com Victoria.

Respirei fundo e o encarei, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Bella – olhou para baixo – pouco tempo...

- vá direto ao ponto – disse curta e grossa.

- ela está grávida! – respirei fundo. Não era uma noticia que eu ouvia todo dia, ainda mais do amor da sua vida – eu vou ter que morar com ela por causa do...

- como é que é?

- a minha carreira está nas mãos do pai dela. Aro Volturi é um médico muito influente, não posso abandonar meu filho, não agora!

Aquilo não estava acontecendo? De novo, ele me decepcionando. Ele não.

Fechei os olhos, prendendo as lágrimas.

- mas a sua você pode – estiquei o braço – sai daqui.

- Bella... – abri os olhos. Ele estava suplicante – por favor!

- Sai daqui agora! Edward.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu do apartamento fechando a porta. Me joguei no sofá e comecei a chorar. Chorei muito. Chorei como quando ele me abandonou.

Me arrastei até o telefone e apertei o 4 da chamada rápida.

- Alice, preciso de você. – desliguei e me tranquei no quarto. Reneesme não precisava passar por isso.

--

**observações:**

Uau! Calma! Que falta alguns complementos para esse capitulo. Tudo é um grande mal entendido. Mas vocês vão ver com o tempo... espero que gostem. E espero a mesma quantidade de Reviews para eu não demorar com o próximo.

**Reviews:**

To super atrasada gente! Não poderei responder, mas saibam que gostei de cada uma, e li com o coração. Beijos mil.


End file.
